La pire souffrance est celle du coeur
by Yankee-Chan
Summary: L'histoire commence avec le chapitre 212 et le flash back de Gajil. Makarov avait tenté de recruter le Dragon Slayer, mais Gajil avait refusé. A cause de son passé. Levy prit alors la décision d'aller le chercher, quitte à affronter pas mal de dangers...
1. Perdu

**Note de l'auteur:** Me revoilà avec une autre fiction ! ^^ Je préfère préciser que ce premier chapitre ne vient pas de moi ! Nan j'ai pas plagié u_U (je suis à la ligne le proverbe "ne fais pas aux autres ce que tu ne veux pas qu'on te fasse...") En fait, c'est en lisant cette fanfic (.net/s/6714064/1/Tempered_Steel_and_Paper_Hearts) et en particulier le chapitre 2, que j'ai eu l'inspiration pour mon histoire, donc histoire de mettre un bon contexte, je l'ai traduit et j'ai modifié deux ou trois choses =P Et vu que, si ça ce trouve, vous connaissez cette histoire, j'ai upload le chapitre deux en prime ^^ Bisous à tous et un grand merci pour vos commentaires ! Que ce soit sur cette fic ou sur la première que j'ai écrite ! ;)

**Chapitre 1 : Perdu.**

Lorsque la guerre entre Phantom Lord et Fairy Tail s'était terminée, il avait erré sans but dans tout le pays.

L'argent? Il n'en avait pas besoin.

De quoi se nourrir? On trouve de l'acier n'importe où de nos jours.

Un endroit ou vivre? S'il trouvait un petit coin tranquille ou personne ne viendrait le déranger, cela lui convenait.

Des amis? Non, il n'en voulait pas. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Gajil n'avait personne qui pouvait s'occuper de lui, et d'ailleurs il ne voulait rien savoir de ceux qui auraient pu le faire. Il était seul, cela ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Il traversa tout le royaume, à la recherche d'un endroit qui lui conviendrait et ou il pourrait rester seul, pour finalement arriver dans une ville fantôme, au cœur d'un désert. Il n'avait pas de carte et ne savait pas précisément ou il était, mais il s'en fichait complètement. En passant dans les rues vides, il fronça les sourcils en sentant une odeur de métal qui l'attira directement. Il s'avéra qu'il y en avait beaucoup et même s'il était rouillé, ça restait de l'acier. Des gouttières, de la tôle, tout ce qui pouvait servir dans la vie de tous les jours. Et cette ville était assez grande pour qu'il puisse y rester un petit moment sans mourir de faim. Il jeta son sac par terre et en sortit tout ce qui pourrait lui servir plus tard. C'est-à-dire pas grand-chose, du moment qu'il avait de quoi se nourrir. L'idée lui vint qu'il devait se renforcer pour qu'il puisse vaincre Salamander mais en regardant les tuyaux et les tôles minces qui lui suffiraient juste à se nourrir et pas à s'entrainer, cela lui sembla compromis. Il ferait mieux d'économiser sa magie au cas où. Il fourra la première chose qu'il vit dans sa bouche en maugréant que c'était mieux que rien.

Cependant la routine qui commençait à s'installer n'enlevait pas le gout amer de la défaite qu'il avait subie, ni la colère qu'il ressentait envers ceux qui l'avaient mis dans cette situation. Une ronde de sentiments contradictoires alternaient en lui, faisant rage dans son cœur et le laissant épuisé émotionnellement plus souvent qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

_J'ai attaqué Fairy Tail et je n'ai obtenu que ce que je mérite n'est ce pas?_ pensait-il, en riant presque devant le résumé de sa vie après cela. Les mauvais jours, il se levait la rage au cœur et frappait tout ce qu'il voyait. Il se sentait comme une bête en cage, prisonnier de ses sentiments. Pourtant, se laisser aller et se faire contrôler par ses pulsions ne lui ressemblait pas. Alors il se battait. Contre des ennemis invisibles. Il s'entrainait. Cela lui vidait l'esprit.

_Faibles!__Ils étaient tous faibles__!_ _Comment__une guilde aussi faible que Fairy Tail pouvait être la cause de sa défaite?_ Cette phrase revenait souvent dans son esprit le faisant hurler de colère. Il allait mieux après. Plus encore que sa rage, un autre sentiment, qui lui était étranger, hantait chacun de ses gestes, chacune de ses pensées, tenace comme une ombre, toujours derrière lui et qu'il ne pouvait chasser. La culpabilité. Il sentait au fond de lui que ce qu'il avait fait était mal, qu'il était en tort, mais la plupart du temps il ignorait ce sentiment, le repoussant au plus profond de son âme. Cependant elle ne tardait pas à ressurgir, suivie de l'image d'une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus qu'il avait crucifiée à un arbre, dans le parc de Magnolia.

On ne pouvait pas dire que Metalicana lui ait donné une éducation ou ne serait- ce que des bases sur les choses comme les manières de la table, vivre en société ou la communication avec les autres. Surtout la communication. C'était des choses que Gajil avait apprises par lui-même et avait décidé d'ignorer parce que son père lui avait clairement expliqué que ce n'était pas comme ça que le monde fonctionnait. Il n'était pas alimenté par l'amitié, le soleil, les arcs en ciel et les jolis oiseaux qui font cui-cui comme ces saletés de Fairy Tail semblaient le penser. Quoique, maintenant il s'interrogeait et ne savait plus quoi en penser. Il savait qu'il y avait des choses à faire et d'autres pas. Du genre, frapper une fille était _surtout_ à ne pas faire. Mais il était différent. Tout ce qui l'intéressait était son pouvoir sans limite et la crainte qu'il inspirait aux autres. Tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour vivre était de se battre. Après tout, il n'avait jamais connu autre chose. Mais maintenant… Maintenant il se demandait juste comment son monde et ses idéaux avaient pu se faire déraciner si facilement par une bande de faiblards comme Fairy Tail. Un mois après qu'il se soit installé dans cette ville fantôme, il le reconnut. Telle une concession faite pour calmer ses moments de faiblesse. Bien sûr, il l'avait toujours su.

_Il était solitaire et n'aimait la compagnie de personne._

La journée il s'évertuait à vider son esprit de ces choses stupides, ce qui signifiait habituellement qu'il s'entrainait sans relâche jusqu'à ce que son corps crie grâce. Malgré tous ses efforts, la nuit, quand il était complètement épuisé, toutes les pensées qu'il avait tenté de repousser pendant la journée refaisait surface lentement, lui donnant des cauchemars.

_Metalicana l'avait quitté._

Peu importe quel genre de blabla optimiste Salamander avait déclaré à propos d'Ignir, Gajil savait. Il savait que Metalicana n'était pas du tout comme son père à lui. Il ignora la boule qui s'était formée dans sa poitrine en se disant qu'il n'était qu'un idiot sentimental et qu'il ne devait pas se laisser perturber par de simples souvenirs.

Quelques brigands ou des chasseurs de primes passait par là parfois. Mais s'ils ressortaient de la ville, c'était en courant et en hurlant. Gajil appréciait, ça le changeait agréablement de pouvoir frapper quelqu'un plutôt qu'un mur. Jusqu'au jour ou un mage d'un tout autre niveau débarqua. C'était un homme sombre, puissant et charismatique. Il s'appelait Iwan. Gajil commença à s'intéresser à lui lorsqu'il lui offrit la possibilité de se venger de Fairy Tail. C'était le maitre de Raven Tail, une guilde noire, clandestine. En effet c'était alléchant. Se venger de ceux qui l'avaient fait tomber aussi bas. Alors qu'il allait accepter l'image de la fille aux cheveux bleus resurgit dans son esprit et il se ravisa de moitié. Alors que le mage allait repartir, Gajil murmura un : «Je vais y penser» à contrecœur. Un petit sourire satisfait se peignit sur le visage d'Iwan et il fit apparaitre une sorte de poupée en papier, un shikigami, puis la fit flotter vers Gajil qui l'attrapa au vol.

- Lorsque tu te seras décidé, utilise ça pour me contacter. J'espère te revoir bientôt Gajil, lui expliqua t-il avant de disparaître sur place dans un tourbillon noir.

Les jours passèrent avec angoisse. Il n'avait pas d'argent, nul par ou aller et la possibilité d'une vengeance était terriblement tentante. Mais il essayait de penser à autre chose, il ne pouvait pas repasser par là. Chaque fois qu'il pensait à ramasser la poupée en papier, ses pensées se tournaient vers les conséquences que ce simple geste pourrait provoquer. S'il acceptait, il serait de nouveau réduit à l'état de pion. Il était piégé. Il ne pouvait avancer sans résoudre ce problème cependant dans les deux cas il ne serait pas pardonné pour ce qu'il avait fait. Que devait-il choisir? Au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, Gajil devenait de plus en plus incertain, mais n'en détestait que plus Fairy Tail de l'avoir mis dans cette situation.

Environ une semaine plus tard, il fut interrompu dans son repas et ses réflexions par une petite voix joyeuse:

- Yo! Toi là-haut! Dis-moi, c'est bon l'acier?

Il se retourna vivement et eu juste le temps de voir Makarov sauter sur le toit de la maison ou il était installé en soufflant comme un bœuf (ce n'était plus de son âge ces choses là). Un silence lourd et tendu s'installa, que le vieux moustachu finit par briser:

- Jubia est entrée dans la guilde hier, dit il en s'asseyant à coté du Dragon Slayer qui s'écarta légèrement.

– Et alors? Je me fiche de cette femme! Grogna t-il.

– Elle est inquiète pour toi aussi…

Gajil émit un petit reniflement méprisant : _Ou diable était elle tout ce temps si elle était si inquiète, hein?_

- Tu sais, il n'est pas nécessaire d'entrer dans cette obscurité, reprit le vieil homme en regardant le shikigami, placée à proximité de la main du mage d'acier, et ce dernier sursauta.

– Comment savez-vous ça?

Il n'avait pas besoin de réponse, les yeux de Makarov parlaient à sa place. Alors il lui sourit, d'un vrai sourire, et ne demanda qu'une chose:

- Alors? Tu veux rejoindre notre guilde?

Gajil bondit sur ses pieds, un flot de sentiments contradictoires tourbillonnant en lui et, choqué et énervé, il se mit à hurler:

- Ne te fous pas de moi le vieux! Comment peux-tu honnêtement me demander ça! Et tu penses sérieusement que je veux rejoindre ta guilde?

Sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement, en une combinaison de colère et d'incrédulité, comme il faisait face à ce vieux maître de guilde. Il aurait aimé crier d'autres choses mais décida de ravaler sa grossièreté, ne voulant pas se faire désintégrer. Il espérait juste s'être fait comprendre, et apparemment c'était le cas car Makarov semblait réfléchir à sa question.

_Non._ _Il ne serait pas blessé ni utilisé encore une fois._

Alors le vieil homme le regarda de nouveau et dit, la voix grave et solennelle:

-Il y a ceux dans ce monde qui aiment être seul, mais il n'y a pas une seule personne au monde qui peut supporter la solitude bien longtemps.

Gajil le regarda bouché bée et au fond de lui, il savait que le vieux mage avait raison mais il hocha la tête loin de se calmer.

- J'ai détruit votre guilde, lâcha t-il enfin, d'une voix toujours aussi furieuse. A quoi bon chercher des excuses à cela?

- Je ne m'en soucie plus.

Il ferma les yeux et serra les dents avant de continuer:

- J'ai blessé les membres de la guilde… Et cette fois on pouvait entendre une once de culpabilité dans ses paroles.

– Tu leur as fait du mal. Et je ne te pardonne pas cela… Mais si je te laissais retomber dans l'obscurité, je ne serais pas capable de me pardonner à moi-même. La décision t'est propre, à toi de voir.

Contrairement à Iwan, il n'y avait pas de demi-promesses, pas de faux espoirs, pas d'autres options. Mais il ne pouvait pas.

– Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas venir à Fairy Tail, un point c'est tout, dit il en serrant les poings.

– Pourquoi donc? Demanda Makarov, surpris soudain.

– Parce que. Allez voir ailleurs. Termina Gajil en s'éloignant lentement.

– Je vois… Si jamais tu changes d'avis, tu sais ou me trouver. Insista le vieux, un sourire compréhensif au lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas le forcer. Makarov redescendit d'un bond et disparut dans un éclair de lumière dorée.

Les jours suivants, Gajil était partagé. Il ne savait plus. Il n'irait pas à Fairy Tail, mais il n'irait pas non plus chez Iwan. C'est ce qu'il avait décidé. Il resterait là. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'il changerait bientôt d'avis.

Quelques jours après sa "petite" discussion, en fin d'après midi, il se dit que finalement ce coin devenait de moins en moins tranquille lorsqu'il se fit interrompre une nouvelle fois par une petite voix timide.

– Euh… Salut. Ca faisait longtemps.

Le vent lui apporta une odeur. Il la connaissait.

Il se retourna et vit une fille. Il la connaissait.

Elle était légèrement hésitante, mais cela se comprenait. Des cheveux bleus, un ruban orange, des yeux cannelle, des joues roses. Levy.


	2. Rencontre

**Chapitre 2: Rencontre.**

– Toi? Qu'est ce que tu fous là? Fit Gajil en se levant brusquement.

Un peu trop brusquement peut être car il dégringola du toit et s'étala par terre. Levy fit un gros effort pour ne pas rire, s'approcha doucement et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se lever. Main qu'il ignora superbement, d'ailleurs. Il jeta sur elle un regard rempli de méfiance auquel elle répondit par un petit sourire timide et engageant qui le fit grimacer de l'intérieur.

– Ca va? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal au moins?

- T'as pas répondu à ma question, je vois pas pourquoi je devrais répondre à la tienne! Pourquoi t'es là?

– Je suis là parce j'en ai envie. J'ai voulu venir… Pour te voir.

Il plissa les yeux, pas du tout convaincu. Il ne comprenait pas qu'elle puisse vouloir lui parler après ce qu'il lui avait fait, donc, ou elle se foutait de lui, ou elle était idiote.

– Ah oui? Et bien moi j'ai pas envie! Laisse-moi seul!

Il s'éloigna rapidement, ayant bien senti la culpabilité refaire surface. Car c'était bien cette fille qui hantait nuit et jour ses pensées.

– Gajil attend! Elle s'élança à sa poursuite et saisit son bras. En fait c'est le maître qui nous à dit qu'il t'avait trouvé, ça m'a intriguée et j'ai eu envie de venir. S'il te plait, reste.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais t'écouter. Alors rentre chez toi avant que je ne m'énerve. Répliqua-t-il en se dégageant brusquement.

Cependant Levy n'avait pas l'intention de lâcher le morceau aussi facilement. Même si elle ne l'avait dit à personne, elle s'était vraiment inquiétée pour lui et, plusieurs fois, elle s'était demandée ce qu'il était devenu. Maintenant qu'elle était à coté de lui, elle le resterai. Jusqu'à ce qu'il l'accompagne à Fairy Tail.

C'est ce que Makarov avait demandé et à la surprise générale elle s'était portée volontaire. Jett et Droy l'avaient suppliée de rester et de ne pas y aller mais c'était dans sa nature d'aider les autres, elle ne pouvait pas ignorer ce que sa conscience lui disait. Et son cœur l'y poussait aussi, bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas trop pourquoi. Alors elle passa ses bras autour du Dragon Slayer et l'enlaça, sa tête contre son dos en murmurant:

- Ca à du être dur de passer trois mois tout seul.

– Non! C'était parfait avant que vous veniez tous me déranger! Hurla Gajil.

Il se retourna violemment et, saisissant la tête de Levy d'une seule main, il la poussa en arrière. Avec sa force, il la força à lâcher prise et avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il était monté sur un toit, hors d'atteinte, lui tournant volontairement le dos en grognant. Elle eut un petit sourire, peut être en avait-elle fait trop? Malgré le fait qu'elle ait toujours un peu peur de lui, ça ne l'avait pas dérangée de venir. Pourtant elle n'était pas le genre de fille à chercher le danger. Elle s'assit et attendit qu'il redescende, ce qu'il ne fit pas. Parfois il lui jetait des coups d'œil, pour vérifier si elle était toujours là, mais se retournait vite en maugréant. La nuit commençait à tomber et Levy sortit ses affaires, c'est-à-dire des livres, de la nourriture magiquement conservée pour au moins un mois, un lit de camp avec coussin et couverture et des couverts. Puis grâce à sa magie elle fit apparaitre un feu et entreprit de faire griller de la viande et des légumes au dessus.

– Si tu as faim, n'hésite pas à descendre.

– Non merci. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut ici, rétorqua t-il acide.

Cependant son ventre criait le contraire. Pour une fois qu'il avait l'occasion de varier les menus… Alors il descendit tout doucement, calculant chacun de ses gestes et se maudissant intérieurement à chaque fois. Levy l'avait entendu et masqua son sourire satisfait, sachant très bien que ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle réussirait à le convaincre.

– Je croyais que tu avais ce qu'il te fallait?

- La ferme! Donne m'en un peu, tu veux?

– S'il te plait, ça existe, tu sais.

- … S'il te plait. On aurait dit qu'il s'arrachait la gorge pour dire ce mot.

La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus sortit une petite assiette en métal de son sac et la remplit avant de la donner à Gajil puis tâcha de préparer la sienne. Lorsqu'elle se retourna cependant elle vit le Dragon Slayer à coté d'elle, qui n'avait plus rien en main.

– Tu as déjà fini? Et ou est l'assiette? S'étonna-t-elle.

– Ben je l'ai mangée. Pourquoi ça te dérange? Fit-il en prenant son air menaçant.

– Non. Bien sûr que non. T'es un rapide c'est tout.

Un petit rire s'échappa de sa gorge, mais il mourut aussitôt lorsque, trop vite pour qu'elle puisse clairement voir l'action, il était remonté sur son toit.

– Tu pourrais rester en bas. Qu'on discute un peu…

- Non.

Clair et définitif.

Levy termina son repas puis déplia son lit de camp sous un petit abri en ruines et se coucha. Il faisait chaud dans le désert, elle dormirait à la belle étoile. Se blottissant sous les couvertures elle admira le ciel sans nuages et se perdit dans ses pensées.

Elle avait enfin trouvé Gajil. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils aient eu une vraie conversation mais c'était un bon début, elle avait tout de même réussi à l'approcher et à le toucher. Il était comme dans ses souvenirs, grand, imposant, fort. Malgré la peur qu'elle ressentait encore lorsqu'elle repensait à ce que lui avait fait le Dragon Slayer, elle était à l'aise ici. Après tout, il avait juste agi sous les ordres de José, il n'avait pas eu le choix. Peut-être n'était-il pas aussi méchant qu'il le laissait croire…

Makarov l'avait prévenue qu'il risquait à nouveau de se faire enrôler dans une guilde animée de mauvaises intentions et qu'ils auraient encore à l'affronter. S'il n'avait pas réussi à le convaincre, Levy y arriverai sans doute. Mais pour cela, il fallait qu'elle le connaisse un peu mieux… C'était pas gagné.

Levy se retourna, ferma les yeux et s'endormit peu à peu, légèrement troublée de passer la nuit avec un mage qui avait failli la tuer.

Quand à Gajil, il était énervé maintenant. Pourquoi était-elle ici, cette fille ? Qu'est ce qu'elle lui voulait ? Ils pouvaient pas le lâcher un peu ? Tout ce qu'il demandait, c'était du calme et personne pour lui traîner dans les pattes. Est-ce qu'il devait partir et la laisser là ? Instinctivement, sa main fouilla dans sa poche et il sortit le shikigami qu'Iwan lui avait confié quelques jours plus tôt, une moue perplexe au lèvres. C'était devenu une habitude, dès qu'il réfléchissait il le prenait. Finalement après quelques minutes de réflexions profondes sur le oui, le non, le pourquoi et le comment, il fourra la poupée dans sa poche en grognant. Autant rester ici encore un peu et voir comment évolue la situation. Il jeta un dernier regard à la jeune fille, endormie à présent, soupira et se coucha à son tour.


	3. Une journée entre deux opposés

Et voila le chapitre 3 ! Bonne lecture ! ;)

**Chapitre 3 : une journée entre deux opposés.**

Levy se réveilla en sentant une brise fraiche sur sa joue et un rayon de soleil sur son visage. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa lentement. Il faisait froid tout d'un coup, c'était étrange. C'est ensuite qu'elle remarqua qu'elle était à moitié ensevelie sous du sable. Elle sursauta de surprise en se demandant comment il était arrivé là, puis se rappela qu'il y avait fréquemment des tempêtes de sable dans le désert. Bon, elle dormirai dans une des rares maisons encore parfaitement entières de la ville. Secouant sa couverture pour enlever le sable, elle partit s'installer quelques mètres plus loin pour manger son petit déjeuner et regarder le soleil se lever. C'est vrai qu'il faisait sacrément froid et, vêtue simplement d'un T-shirt sans manches et d'une jupe, elle se mit à claquer des dents. Ils étaient dans un désert non ? Il ne devait pas faire 50 degrés plutôt que 6 ?

Lorsque soudain quelque chose atterrit sur sa tête, lui cachant la vue et elle poussa un grand cri en se débattant.

– Eh, calme ta joie ok? Tu te crois ou? C'est comme ça que tu me remercie? Fit Gajil derrière elle.

Il lui avait balancé son manteau

– Euh merci, c'est gentil mais tu n'es pas obligé, tu n'as pas froid comme ça? Demanda-t-elle en rosissant, gênée par la situation.

– Non, j'ai pas froid, et vaut mieux pour toi que t'arrêtes de claquer des dents sinon je t'égorge.

Oups.

– D'ailleurs, pourquoi il fait aussi froid? Demanda la jeune fille, ignorant la remarque qu'il venait de lui faire.

– Parce que y'a pas de nuages dans le désert. Ca retient pas la chaleur. Tout le monde sait ça. Puis il la planta là et s'éloigna.

Elle se leva pour le suivre mais il l'arrêta immédiatement.

– Si jamais tu me suis, je m'arrangerai pour qu'on puisse te ramasser seulement à la petite cuillère, compris?

– Je sais que tu ne le feras pas, assura Levy.

Jusqu'à ce que Gajil la plaque au mur, lui tenant fermement les poignets, une lueur de défi dans le regard.

- Si tu penses que je suis pas chiche, crois moi, tu te goures. Maintenant soit une gentille fille si déjà t'abuses de mon hospitalité et va jouer ailleurs. Grogna-t-il doucement en la relâchant soudain.

– Je ne suis pas une petite fille.

- Ah, et t'es quoi alors ? Un rat de bibliothèque qui se mêle de ce qui le regarde pas, c'est ça ? T'es même pas fichue de te battre.

Ah il voulait se battre ? Et bien dans ce cas ils allaient se battre. Elle s'élança vers lui mais fut stoppée net avec une seule main, ses poings battant le vide pitoyablement.

– C'est pas juste! Tu triches! Rigola-t-elle.

– Bien sûr que non. Je triche jamais. Et je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle.

– Décidément, tu ne connais pas le sens de l'humour toi!

– Probablement pas, non. Maintenant lâche moi et vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu rétorquer la moindre remarque, il s'était élancé sur les toits et avait disparu dans les ruelles. Il l'avait semée. Mais Levy était têtue, elle ne lâcherai pas l'affaire. Et puis elle avait une excuse pour le suivre: elle avait encore son manteau. Alors elle courut à la poursuite du Dragon Slayer. La ville n'était pas immense non plus, elle finirait bien par le trouver. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle se disait mais Gajil était fort au cache-cache apparemment. Décidément! Et puis c'était quoi son problème avec les autres? Un petit mot gentil, ça lui coutait quoi ? Vexée, elle s'amusait à taper dans les rares cailloux qui agrémentaient le sable puis s'assit finalement à l'ombre et sortit un livre de son sac. Elle resta ainsi toute la matinée à attendre qu'il se montre, ce qu'il ne fit pas.

Il était bientôt midi, il n'allait sans doute pas tarder à revenir. La température commençait à monter, devint vite étouffante et Levy comprit qu'elle haïssait le désert. Mais comment avait fait le Dragon Slayer pour supporter cette chaleur depuis qu'il était ici ? Elle allait devenir folle! Enervée maintenant, elle se leva, enleva le manteau de Gajil sinon elle allait fondre et se choisit une petite maison parmi celles qui tenaient encore debout, entreposa ses affaires dedans et invoqua une brise fraiche et de la glace avec sa magie. Si ça continuait, elle n'aurait même pas besoin de feu pour cuisiner, autant tout mettre dehors!

Tout d'un coup, une idée sournoise lui vint, sans aucun rapport avec le reste. Et le Dragon Slayer, il avait quoi dans ses poches ? Retenant un sourire malicieux, elle prit son manteau et fourra la main dans sa poche. En fait non, elle y glissa tout l'avant bras. Ah des poches magiques hein ? Comme pour son sac… Elle fouilla un peu et ne réussit qu'à effleurer quelques objets en métal avant de toucher… autre chose. Sans pouvoir identifier d'avantage l'objet, elle entendit un claquement sec et sentit une grosse douleur dans ses doigts. En hurlant elle sortit sa main pour découvrir un petit piège à souris serrant sa main. En grognant elle tenta de l'enlever en secouant sa main dans tout les sens et en insultant copieusement le propriétaire dudit piège mais sans succès. Heureusement Gajil entra dans la maison à ce moment là en marchant tranquillement pas plus inquiet que ça de l'avoir entendue crier. Si ça avait été des ennemis elle serait sans doute morte, vu à quel point il s'était dépêché de venir. En la voyant s'agiter pour enlever le machin chose, un sourire narquois se dessina sur son visage, sans doute le premier qu'elle voyait.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Et qu'est ce que ça fait dans ta poche ? Râla Levy, les larmes aux yeux et tenant sa main qui commençait à virer au rouge parce que le sang ne circulait plus.

- C'est pour éviter que les pickpockets dans ton genre me volent quelque chose. Répondit-t-il calmement pour une fois, en lui agrippant la main pour enlever le piège.

Et bien sûr à ce moment là Levy rougit, pas à cause de sa remarque mais parce qu'il lui avait pris la main avec tellement de douceur qu'elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Lentement il décoinça ses doigts, lui rendit sa main, prit son manteau et s'assit sur son lit de camp sans aucune gêne.

- Ou étais-tu pendant toute la matinée ? Demanda la jeune fille en dépliant une petite chaise pour s'asseoir plutôt que de se disputer avec le mage.

- Ca te regarde ?

- Non mais j'aurais bien aimé venir.

- A quoi ça t'aurais servi de me suivre à part pour m'emmerder hein ? T'as que ça à faire ? Rentre donc chez toi et arrête de me coller! Cria-t-il, énervé soudain.

Levy sursauta et baissa les yeux intimidée. Elle ne tenait pas à se battre avec le dragon, elle n'était pas là pour ça. Toujours silencieuse elle sortit un petit sandwich de son sac et commença à manger sans regarder son compagnon. Cependant lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit de ferraille provenant de sa direction, une question qu'elle s'était souvent posée sortit de ses lèvres.

- Dis, c'est bon l'acier ?

Le Dragon Slayer qui regardait par la fenêtre en mâchouillant un morceau d'acier se tourna vers elle et pour une fois, lui répondit plutôt que de l'envoyer balader.

- Ca a un goût à part. La première fois c'est un peu bizarre mais à la fin tu t'habitues. Après, c'est assez difficile à décrire.

Ils terminèrent en silence et Gajil sortit à nouveau, sans un mot. Cette fois, Levy n'avait rien dit, n'avait pas insisté et réussit cette fois à suivre le Dragon Slayer sans un bruit. Connaissant l'odorat surdéveloppé de Natsu, elle tachait de rester à une distance raisonnable et face au vent, même s'il était quasi inexistant. Lui, silencieux comme une ombre, ne l'avait pas remarquée ou faisait semblant. Il n'avait pas chaud avec son manteau ? Parce que Levy suait à grosses gouttes. Il se rendit jusqu'à ce qui ressemblait à une ancienne place, vide et en ruines à présent, bien entendu. La jeune fille au cheveux bleus se cacha contre un mur, dans l'ombre, en le voyant s'immobiliser. Gajil enleva sa veste et la posa à proximité sur des rochers puis inspira et détendit ses puissantes épaules, ses yeux luisants comme jamais sous le soleil. Et la mage au cheveux bleus assista à un spectacle qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour. Un Dragon Slayer en plein entrainement.

Le mage d'acier se lança dans une série d'échauffements, faisant doucement travailler ses muscles et d'une manière si vive et agile que Levy avait l'air d'une jeune fille maladroite et disgracieuse à coté. Chaque geste était calculé avec une infinie précision et il paraissait vraiment concentré. Puis il se mit en position de combat et enchaina des mouvements complexes frappant le vide comme un serpent et tellement rapidement que cela paraissait flou. En fait, chacun de ses gestes était empreint d'une telle perfection que ça ressemblait plus à de l'art ou de la danse qu'à du combat. Il utilisait à la fois sa force, son agilité et sa souplesse. Il n'utilisait même pas la magie, juste son physique. Si quelqu'un s'était réellement battu contre lui, il serait sans doute mort depuis longtemps. C'était hypnotisant, la jeune fille ne détachait plus son regard de lui, tétanisée, impressionnée et la gorge nouée d'émotion. Tout d'un coup elle avait chaud, mais pas à cause du soleil. Et cela dura toute l'après midi. Quatre heures de chorégraphie parfaite.

Le Dragon Slayer s'immobilisa, guère plus essoufflé qu'au début même s'il transpirait pas mal et dit soudain en se retournant vers l'endroit ou Levy était cachée.

- Alors le spectacle t'as plus, p'tite espionne ?

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux rougit jusqu'au bout de ses doigts et se leva d'un bond. Le teint cramoisi et le regard au sol elle ne réussit qu'à bégayer une petite phrase.

- Co-comment tu savais que j'étais là ?

- Avec ta tignasse bleue, t'es aussi facile à repérer dans le désert qu'une grosse vache à trois mètres de toi.

Là, elle vira au violet.

- C'est pas vrai! Et puis ne critique pas mes cheveux, les tiens aussi sortent de l'ordinaire!

Aussitôt elle regretta ses paroles quand elle croisa son regard, trop proche d'elle soudain.

- Répète. Ordonna-t-il, penché sur la jeune fille.

- Euh… J'aime bien tes cheveux ! C'est juste qu'ils sont un peu bizarres…

- C'est étrange, c'est pas ce que j'ai cru entendre juste avant.

Elle commença à rire nerveusement, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Pourquoi fallait-elle qu'elle perde ses moyens lorsqu'il était trop près d'elle ? Et pourquoi était il si beau torse nu ?

La fin de la journée fut plutôt monotone, comme le jour d'avant. Quelques petites phrases et de longs silences. Levy rentra dans sa maison, fatiguée par la chaleur et les émotions de la journée, mais Gajil préféra dormir dehors. Elle lui dit bonne nuit par la fenêtre mais le Dragon Slayer ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et lui tourna le dos en grognant. La jeune fille sourit sous les couvertures. Finalement c'était plus difficile que prévu mais cela importait peu. Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit rapidement, bercée par de doux rêves habités par un certain mage…


	4. Ce à quoi ils ne s'attendaient pas

Et voila le chapitre 4 ! Bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas de commenter ;) Attention ça commence à se corser...

**Chapitre 4: Ce à quoi ils ne s'attendaient pas…**

Cela faisait maintenant cinq jours que Levy côtoyait Gajil, bien que l'atmosphère ne se soit pas allégée: il parlait toujours aussi peu et restait très distant. Mais la jeune fille ne désespérait pas de le faire changer. Elle le suivit partout, même lorsqu'il alla se baigner dans une oasis proche.

– Tu comptes me suivre longtemps? Lui avait-il demandé, pas très heureux à l'idée qu'elle l'accompagne.

– Jusqu'à ce que tu sois plus gentil et que tu t'ouvres un peu aux autres.

Avec un sourire encourageant elle lui avait donné cette réponse. Cependant le Dragon Slayer ne semblait pas tout à fait d'accord et maugréa des phrases incompréhensibles dans l'eau, même si Levy crut saisir les mots "même pas en rêve" et " qu'elle aille se faire voir".

Bon. D'accord. Toujours aussi coriace.

Mais elle n'allait pas perdre espoir pour autant. Elle repartit en direction de la ville et de la petite maison ou elle s'était installée pour ne pas avoir à dormir dehors une seconde fois. Surtout que le ciel était gris et qu'il risquait sûrement de pleuvoir. Oui même dans le désert il pleuvait. Elle avait proposé à Gajil de venir dedans avec elle une fois, mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il avait refusé catégoriquement et était parti faire un tour. Comme à chaque fois, ça terminait la discussion et elle n'avait pas envie de le chercher sans le trouver comme la dernière fois.

Elle arpentait ce qui devait être la rue principale, réfléchissant à un moyen pour se rapprocher de lui quand on la saisit par le collet et qu'on la souleva de terre. Elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte tout de suite mais lorsque l'information parvint à son cerveau elle se mit à hurler et à se débattre. Elle ne connaissait pas ceux qui l'avaient attrapée mais, au vu de leurs équipements et de leurs attitudes, il s'agissait sans doute de chasseurs de primes. Ils étaient trois et paraissaient dangereux. Celui qui la tenait sortit soudain un sabre et Levy eut la bonne idée de ne prononcer plus aucun son.

– Voila qui est mieux, fit il. Dis-moi petite, on est à la recherche d'un Dragon Slayer que des camarades disent avoir rencontré ici… tu sais quelque chose? Parce que ça serait dommage pour toi si c'est le contraire.

Les deux autres laissèrent échapper des petits ricanements narquois en remarquant que Levy ne disait rien. A vrai dire elle était trop terrorisée par l'épée sur sa gorge pour prononcer le moindre mot.

– Tu es sûre que tu ne veux rien dire? Il leva sa lame d'un air menaçant. Tant pis dans ce cas. On n'a pas de temps à perdre avec une gamine dans ton…

Mais avant qu'il n'ait réussi à finir sa phrase, un pilier d'acier s'était fiché dans sa tête, le faisant rouler plusieurs mètres plus loin. Levy tomba à genoux, releva la tête et ne put s'empêcher de sourire de soulagement et de joie en voyant qui lui faisait face.

– Gajil!

Oui c'était bien lui. Sauf que là, il sautillait sur place, torse nu et trempé avec les deux pieds dans une seule manche de son pantalon. En entendant Levy crier il s'était dépêché de venir cette fois, et malheureusement, s'était emmêlé les pinceaux. C'était à se demander comment il avait pu arriver si vite…

– Deux secondes… Déclara t-il en s'habillant correctement, tandis que Levy se rangeait à coté de lui.

L'homme qu'il avait fait valser s'était relevé et lui faisait face maintenant malgré son visage complètement ensanglanté.

– C'est toi Kurogane no Gajil, le Dragon Slayer?

– En personne, répondit ce dernier, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. C'est trop d'honneur de venir pour moi, donc je vous propose de vite repartir.

– Si on repart, tu viendras avec nous je peux te l'assurer. Tu es très recherché tu sais? Tant que tu n'es plus affilié à une guilde, tu es considéré comme un hors-la-loi vu toutes les choses que tu as fait.

– Nan sans blague ? Tu m'apprends un truc là! Genre, comme si j'le savais pas…

Les trois hommes s'élancèrent sur lui en hurlant, épées en main. D'un geste rapide Gajil les esquiva en se baissant puis envoya son poing transformé en acier dans le ventre du premier qui passait à sa portée. On entendit un craquement suivi d'un "Woooooouuuuff!" puis plus rien. Ou il était évanoui, ou il était mort, ça lui était égal. Bien loin d'avoir été stoppés, les deux autres repartirent de plus belle et zébraient l'air à une vitesse folle, Gajil étant trop occuper à esquiver plutôt qu'à attaquer. Lorsque tout à coup, celui qui avait failli tuer Levy s'écarta brusquement du combat et dirigea sa lame vers elle, sifflant l'air avec. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de fermer les yeux et attendre le coup fatal. Qui n'arriva pas. Alors elle entendit un grognement bien trop familier à son gout, suivi d'un soupir profond. Elle rouvrit les yeux doucement pour voir Gajil, posté entre elle et l'épée, une estafilade grande comme son bras barrant son ventre. Choquée, elle ne put émettre qu'un couinement étouffé. Ignorant la douleur le mage d'acier s'élança à nouveau sur ses adversaires mais ses mouvements étaient plus ralentis qu'avant. Ils avaient bien calculé leur coup. Il ne lui restait pas beaucoup d'autres options alors il gonfla ses joues et utilisa son souffle d'acier balayant les deux chasseurs de primes et une maison avec. Un énorme nuage de poussière et de sable fut soulevé et Levy ne distingua plus rien, si ce n'est un hurlement qui s'estompa très vite. Puis ce fut le silence total.

Elle n'osait pas émettre un son. Elle avait failli se faire tuer deux fois, ça lui suffisait amplement. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Gajil s'interpose, était il vraiment aussi égocentrique qu'il le paraissait? Elle comprenait maintenant que non et s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir aidé. Si elle avait utilisé la magie pour se défendre, il n'aurait pas eu besoin d'encaisser. Soudain, la pluie se mit à tomber, dissipant le nuage. Les trois assaillants s'étaient enfuis apparemment, il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'eux, sauf du sang par terre et des traces de pas dans le sable. Et Gajil était allongé sur le dos, essoufflé et saignant abondamment à l'endroit ou il s'était fait toucher.

– Gajil, tiens bon!

Elle se précipita vers lui, mais au moment ou elle allait le toucher il hurla:

- Je te jure que si tu poses un doigt sur moi je te tue!

Elle sursauta violemment, puis le voyant se relever difficilement, se mit à l'engueuler à son tour:

- Fais pas l'idiot! Regarde dans quel état tu es! Laisse-moi donc te soigner, tu perds trop de sang!

– Je… t'emmerde, je peux… très bien m'en occuper seul… J'ai besoin de l'aide de personne… et certainement pas de toi! Maintenant dégage!

– Non! Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne partirais pas! Encore moins maintenant!

Il voulut rétorquer quelque chose, mais pâlit soudain et tituba avant de s'évanouir.

Gajil se réveilla en entendant la pluie taper sur les carreaux. Ouvrant les yeux, il vit qu'il était dans la maison que Levy habitait depuis qu'elle était ici, très sombre parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'électricité. D'ailleurs celle-ci était à coté de lui, en train de trifouiller quelque chose. Encore légèrement groggy, il la laissa faire sans dire un mot jusqu'à ce qu'il la voie rougir comme une tomate et tenter de terminer ce qu'elle faisait d'une façon tout à fait suspecte. Apparemment elle avait remarqué qu'il était réveillé. Elle n'était tout de même pas en train de… Se rendant soudain pleinement compte de ce qu'elle faisait, il la saisit par le col de sa chemise puis ignorant la douleur qui avait fusé de son ventre couvert de bandages à présent, il la renversa sur le lit, se retrouvant au dessus d'elle, menaçant et énervé.

– Je t'avais dit de ne pas me toucher non?

Cette fois, il ne criait pas mais elle avait encore plus peur que s'il l'avait fait.

– Oui tu me l'as dit. Mais je ne t'ai pas écouté parce que c'était idiot de réagir comme ça. Levy n'osait pas le regarder en face et la pression sur son cou s'accentua soudain.

– Tu tiens vraiment à mourir, à ce que je vois, grogna t-il, rapprochant son visage à quelques millimètres de celui de la jeune fille qui croisa finalement son regard.

– Tu veux vraiment savoir? Hasarda-t-elle sentant un sentiment douteux monter en elle et sa gorge se serrer soudain.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute. Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas te trucider.

Non pas un sentiment. Un besoin. Si le Dragon Slayer voulait une réponse, il n'allait pas être déçu. Elle ne parvint pas à s'en empêcher. C'est ce qu'on appelle la grenade dégoupillée et par conséquent s'ensuit une explosion. Ou alors c'est comme lorsqu'on voit un gros bouton rouge avec marqué "pas toucher" en grand dessus… Mais on touche quand même. Crochetant le cou de Gajil des deux mains, elle plaqua sa bouche à la sienne de toute la force dont elle était capable, ne voulant pas qu'il brise cette étreinte et sachant parfaitement qu'au vu de sa force, ça ne servirai à rien. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle le sentit se raidir contre elle puis se dégager brusquement et tomber du lit. Il se releva très vite cependant et en le voyant, Levy se dit que, là, elle était allée trop loin et qu'il ne lui restait sans doute que très peu de temps à vivre.


	5. Le corps et l'âme, le coeur et la raison

Voila le chapitre 5 ! Vous l'avez attendu non ?

**Le corps et l'âme, le cœur et la raison.**

Il se tenait en face d'elle. La dominant de tout son être. De toute sa force. Ses yeux qui d'habitude étaient rouges, avaient viré au noir à présent et son corps, secoué de spasmes violents était pourtant raide comme un poteau. Toute la maison vibrait de la magie qui se dégageait de lui et si Levy avait pu rétrécir, elle l'aurait fait avec plaisir. Toute rouge de surprise et recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle ne pouvait articuler un son. C'est à peine si elle osait regarder dans sa direction. Il se rapprocha soudain et elle se fit encore plus petite qu'elle ne l'était, reculant légèrement en gémissant doucement, se préparant à encaisser un coup. Cependant il saisit juste son manteau qu'elle avait ramené puis posé sur le lit et sortit à grands pas en claquant la porte tellement fort que les murs grincèrent. Puis le silence. Un silence tellement pesant que la pluie au dehors résonnait comme si chaque goutte était une bombe.

Levy n'osait même plus réfléchir de peur qu'on l'entende. Elle était toujours sur le lit et tremblait horriblement. Oui, là elle avait eu peur. Elle avait bien senti qu'il s'était retenu de la frapper, cependant son regard n'avait pas menti, il était dans une colère noire. Et comme pour illustrer ses propos, dehors, un craquement horrible se fit entendre suivi d'un mini-séisme et du bruit d'une maison qui s'écroule. Se rapprochant doucement de la fenêtre elle vit un nuage se dissiper pour laisser apparaitre les vestiges d'une habitation, complètement détruite maintenant. Elle était choquée aussi, un peu. Comment avait-elle pu affecter quelqu'un à ce point en l'embrassant seulement? Et pourquoi l'avait-elle embrassé d'ailleurs? Etait-elle tombée amoureuse de lui? Elle n'était encore jamais sortie avec un garçon mais vu la réaction de Gajil, c'était un râteau. Et même, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait fait ça. Ca avait été instinctif, sur le coup, elle en avait eu envie.

Des coups sourds la firent tressaillir à nouveau, suivis d'un second craquement. Il n'allait tout de même pas détruire toutes les maisons, si? Elle se sentait coupable maintenant. Coupable de l'avoir énervé. Coupable de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait même si elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il agissait comme ça. Une telle réaction la désarçonnait: elle était beaucoup trop violente, excessive. D'habitude, Gajil cachait ses sentiments mais là, c'était le contraire. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues, mais décidée, elle sortit pour aller le chercher. Lui parler. S'excuser. Si déjà il voulait bien de ses excuses.

Gajil n'avait tout d'abord pas saisi ce qu'il s'était passé. Puis lorsqu'il avait réalisé que Levy l'avait embrassé, une tempête sans précédent l'avait balayé. Il était sorti, sentant une rage et une culpabilité incontrôlable monter en lui, et il avait bien fait car à peine dehors, il s'était jeté sur la première chose qu'il avait vue pour faire sortir tous ces sentiments qui lui crevaient le cœur et la scène qui repassait en boucle dans sa tête et qui le rendait fou. Il s'était brisé les poings sur une maison qui avait cédé trop facilement à son gout puis s'était jeté tête la première sur une autre qui s'était écroulée tout aussi facilement. Il ne savait plus ou il était, qui il était, il voyait rouge et noir et ne pensait qu'à apaiser sa douleur mentale par une douleur physique. Alors il s'élança vers une troisième maison en hurlant, mais il était tellement faible à cause de sa blessure et du reste qu'il ne réussit même pas à ébranler celle là. Mais il s'en fichait, frapper était la seule chose dans ce bas monde qui pouvait encore espérer le calmer, il continuerai jusqu'à ce que sa fasse effet.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus penser à rien.

Ne plus penser à ce qu'il s'était passé.

Ne plus penser à ce qu'il ressentait.

Ne plus penser à elle.

Ne plus penser à lui.

Ne plus penser à son passé.

Peu importe que ses poings et sa tête soient en sang. Peu importe si sa blessure s'était rouverte. Il s'était juré de ne plus jamais rien ressentir qui avoisinait l'amitié et encore moins l'amour, il avait vécu assez d'épreuves douloureuses. Il ne voulait plus être faible. Son passé et maintenant son présent, tout n'était que douleur. Rejeté par ceux qu'il aime, pouvait-il encore aimer alors qu'il avait tout donné, sans retour? Et puis, pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, comment pouvait-elle faire ça ? Il s'en voulait, il se haïssait.

Non, il ne serait pas blessé à nouveau. C'est ce qu'il s'était juré.

Pourtant, il ne sentait toujours aucune douleur, cela ne lui faisait plus ni chaud, ni froid, et le visage souriant de Levy revenait en boucle le faisant se maudire encore plus lorsqu'il repensait à ce qu'il lui avait fait, à ce qu'il était en train de lui faire. Si elle était tombée amoureuse de lui, c'était de sa faute, même s'il n'avait jamais envisagé que ça arrive. De quel droit se permettait-il de la crucifier à un arbre par simple désir de se battre contre Fairy Tail, puis de la séduire ainsi ? Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça après avoir failli la tuer ? Qu'espérait-il? Il l'avait blessée, pourquoi ne lui en voulait-elle pas ? Bien sûr, il regrettait ce qu'il avait fait, et il était heureux qu'elle lui ai pardonné même si lui s'en voulait toujours et que ça ne changerait pas. Toutes ces questions le rendaient fou. Pourtant il aurait adoré pouvoir lui rendre son amour, mais il n'était plus rien. Vidé de tout sentiment d'attachement, que pouvait-il offrir d'autre si ce n'est de la haine? Ou de la colère? Ou du mépris? Et qui en voudrait? Il n'avait jamais connu l'amour, mais en savait long sur la matière: la magie du sentiment dure un moment puis disparait. Et après? Tout n'est que rejet et douleur. Il ne voulait plus revivre ça.

Levy courait, la pluie se mêlant à ses larmes de culpabilité. Elle entendait Gajil hurler et cela lui poignardait le cœur. Si seulement elle n'avait pas dérapé, ils n'en seraient pas là! Elle tourna au coin d'une rue pour finalement le retrouver en train de se balancer de toutes ses forces contre un mur qui ne cédait pas. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, c'était terrifiant. Ouvert de partout, il faisait vraiment pitié à voir, il fallait le reconnaître. Alors qu'il allait s'élancer à nouveau, elle lui attrapa les bras et se plaça derrière lui pour l'arrêter même s'il réussit à la trainer sur plusieurs mètres, avant de tomber à genoux, complètement à bout de souffle, tremblant et ensanglanté.

– Gajil, s'il te plait arrête ça, calme toi, ça ne sert à rien ce que tu fais.

Levy lui parlait doucement, ne voulant pas de nouveau envenimer les choses.

– Si, ça sert. Lui répondit Gajil entre deux grognements, d'une voix rauque de fatigue et parce qu'il s'était écorché les cordes vocales en hurlant comme un fou.

– Tu sais… Je suis désolée, je me suis laissé emporter. Je comprendrais que tu m'en veuilles… Mais… S'il te plait… Ne te met pas dans un état pareil. Je te demande pardon Gajil. La tête contre son dos, Levy éclata en sanglots à son tour.

– Ce n'est pas à toi que j'en veux Levy. C'est à moi. Tu n'as pas à être désolée…

- Pourquoi tu t'en veux?

– je ne peux pas… je ne veux pas le dire. Je ne veux pas en parler.

- Tu te sentirais mieux après, tu sais… On est des être vivants, on ne peut pas tout garder pour soi pendant très longtemps, il faut ouvrir son cœur, apprendre à faire confiance à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à soi-même.

– Et à qui veux-tu que je fasse confiance? Je n'ai personne! Hurla soudain Gajil en serrant les poings, ses larmes redoublant d'intensité.

- Tu m'as moi. Levy sourit timidement, les joues encore criblées de larmes.

Le Dragon Slayer ne trouva rien à répondre à cela, il baissa la tête et gémit de plus belle.

– Allez, viens, on rentre… Avant que tes cheveux ne bouclent un peu plus, plaisanta la jeune fille en regardant la coupe de cheveux du mage d'acier qui, au lieu d'être constituée de pointes, l'était maintenant de petites bouclettes qui partaient dans tout les sens.

– Ah zut. Gémit-t-il, tandis que Levy passait un bras par-dessus sa taille pour l'aider à se lever.

Puis lentement mais sûrement ils se dirigèrent de nouveau vers la maison, bras dessus-bras dessous, si on pouvait appeler cela comme ça. Parce que Gajil était plus appuyé sur Levy qu'autre chose.

A suivre…


	6. Passé

Hahaha ! Le chapitre maudit ! Je dis ça parce que j'ai eu un mal fou à l'écrire ! o Quoi qu'il en soit, profitez bien =P

**Chapitre 6: Passé.**

Levy avait ramené Gajil chez elle et l'avait doucement recouché sur le lit. Lui était toujours conscient mais ne bronchait pas et pour une fois la laissa faire, plongé dans une sorte de mutisme, autant parce qu'il n'avait plus de voix que parce qu'il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Finalement il s'endormit, épuisé par toutes ces émotions et la jeune fille au cheveux bleus put enfin s'occuper de lui correctement sans avoir affaire à ses grognements dissuasifs.

Ayant terminé de le soigner, elle se leva et fit les cents pas, troublée. Finalement, sous ses airs froids et cruels, le Dragon Slayer était quand même capable de ressentir des émotions… Mais autre chose l'inquiétait plus que ses réactions à lui. La sienne. Rien qu'en repensant à son geste, elle tremblait. Rien qu'en le regardant lui, d'ailleurs. Instinctivement elle tourna son regard vers le mage d'acier. Il fallait reconnaître qu'il était chou avec des bandages partout. En soupirant avec un petit sourire attendri, elle s'assit à coté de lui observant son expression paisible, si différente de sa mine renfrognée et froide habituelle. On aurait pu le croire mort tellement il était pâle avec tout le sang qu'il avait perdu. Il s'était vraiment déchainé... Parce qu'elle avait dérapé. Levy sourit tristement. S'il n'avait pas été là, elle serait morte à l'heure qu'il est. Et si elle avait été assez forte pour se défendre, il n'aurait pas été blessé. Au fond d'elle, elle ne voulait plus qu'il souffre. Le voir dans une telle position de faiblesse, lui, le fier Dragon Slayer d'acier, n'était pas dans l'ordre des choses.

Elle avait prit le temps de penser à ce qui l'attirait chez lui, ses sentiments ayant malencontreusement été dévoilés. C'est vrai que, au début, c'est parce qu'il était solitaire et distant. Elle avait l'illusion de pouvoir l'atteindre un jour. Mais après l'avoir côtoyé, elle comprit que c'était plus que ça. Il était vraiment complexe… à la fois arrogant et cruel, mais il pouvait se montrer doux et timide par moments. Et puis, il était fort, elle se sentait en sécurité lorsqu'il était là. Il y avait tant de choses qu'elle n'apercevait que maintenant et qui faisaient qu'elle le désirait encore plus. Il était important pour elle maintenant, il était entré dans sa vie. Elle voulait que ce soit pareil pour lui. Elle voulait être importante à ses yeux, même si elle n'était pas forte comme lui, elle voulait être à ses cotés.

Levy le regardait pendant un moment déjà, perdue dans ses pensées, lorsque Gajil grogna dans son sommeil, la faisant sortir de sa rêverie. Timidement, elle glissa sa main dans la sienne, et la caressa doucement. Le Dragon Slayer murmura des paroles incompréhensibles, émit un son qui ressemblait à "fflllbllbll" et tourna la tête. La jeune fille caressa doucement son front, couvert de bandages lui aussi, coiffant ses longs cheveux noirs. Ses joues chauffèrent et rougirent soudain lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle adorait faire ça. La journée avait été longue et riche en émotions et la nuit commençait à tomber. Prenant le peu de place qu'il restait sur le lit, elle s'allongea à coté du Dragon Slayer, ferma les yeux et s'endormit rapidement, épuisée elle aussi, tenant toujours sa main dans la sienne.

…..

Gajil ouvrit doucement les yeux et ce simple fait lui donna le tournis et la migraine. Il ne sentait plus ses doigts, sa tête et même le reste. Remarquant une présence à coté de lui, il tourna la tête et vit Levy, endormie et lui tenant la main. Il ne chercha même pas à se dégager et de toute façon s'il n'avait pas vu que sa petite main tenait la sienne, il ne l'aurait tout simplement pas sentie. Il soupira et attendit patiemment qu'elle se réveille en regardant par la fenêtre. Dehors l'aube commençait à arriver, nimbant le ciel de jolies couleurs. Il restait quelques petits nuages, seuls signes de l'averse d'hier mais il les regardait sans les voir. Il était perdu, il ne savait plus quoi faire, ni comment se comporter envers la jeune fille. Ce qu'elle lui avait dit hier revenait dans sa tête: "tu m'as moi." Pouvait-il lui faire confiance ? Est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas juste fait ça pour l'inciter à rentrer à Fairy Tail ? Pour le tromper et l'amadouer ? Beaucoup trop de questions sans réponses hantaient son esprit. Tout d'un coup, quelque chose passa dans son champ de vision, interrompant le fil de ses pensées et il fronça les sourcils en voyant de quoi il s'agissait.

- Tu bouges tout seul maintenant ? Chuchota-t-il au petit Shikigami qui flottait dans les airs.

Génial. Il se mettait à parler avec une poupée en papier. En même temps c'était suspect qu'elle flotte… Cependant seul le silence répondit à sa question.

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis, j'ai pas la tête à réfléchir à ça.

Toujours aussi silencieuse, elle obéit pourtant et se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre ou elle ne bougea plus. Gajil continua à la fixer, à la recherche de tout mouvement suspect, mais le Shikigami resta inerte. Il avait halluciné ou quoi ? Grognant un "tss" agacé, il tourna la tête et observa la jeune mage endormie contre lui. Sentir son corps contre le sien n'était pas déplaisant en fin de compte mais jamais il ne le lui dirait.

Un peu plus tard, Levy se réveilla à son tour, croisa le regard du mage d'acier posé sur elle et se rendit immédiatement compte que le Dragon Slayer était déjà réveillé et qu'elle avait dormi contre lui. Elle verdit, pâlit, rougit, cria et tomba proprement sur les fesses. Gajil la regarda pendant quelques instants avant de se détourner à nouveau sans un mot.

- Coucou, dit-elle timidement. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un commence à parler et elle savait que ce ne serait pas lui.

- 'Lut. Fut la seule réponse qu'il grogna, toujours sans la regarder.

- Ca va ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

- Non.

Bon Dieu que c'était embarrassant ! Quelle idée de s'être couchée à coté de lui ! Et puis il faisait quoi exactement ? Il boudait ?

- Tu es fâché ? Demanda la jeune fille d'une petite voix en se relevant enfin.

Cette fois Gajil ne répondit pas tout de suite, regardant le plafond, les sourcils froncés et Levy se tassa mal à l'aise.

- Non.

Il se redressa doucement en grimaçant parce qu'il avait mal partout et la mage au cheveux bleus l'aida un peu, nerveuse à l'idée de le toucher, ce qu'il ne manqua pas de remarquer.

- Encore désolée pour hier, s'excusa-t-elle en se tordant les mains, les joues rouges.

- Je t'ai d'jà dit que t'as rien fait, arrête de t'excuser. C'est ma faute. Râla le Dragon Slayer en croisant les bras et en grognant.

- Tu ne veux toujours pas en parler ? Elle s'assit timidement à coté de lui.

Cette fois il ne lui répondit même pas, plissant juste les yeux et détournant le regard. Levy sourit doucement et au bout de quelques secondes, elle s'assit sur les genoux du Dragon Slayer, un pied de chaque coté. A peine avait elle bougé vers lui, qu'il avait sursauté et s'était raidi, mais il l'avait laissé faire sans prononcer un seul mot. Lentement, elle posa ses mains sur les bras du mage d'acier et entreprit de les décroiser, calculant chacun de ses gestes. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle posa sa tête contre son torse et plaça les mains du dragon sur sa taille.

- Tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dit hier ? Chuchota-elle en fermant les yeux.

- Oui. Mais disons que… la dernière fois que j'ai fait confiance à quelqu'un, j'ai failli me faire tuer, ça suffit à se montrer réticent, lâcha enfin le mage, toujours sans la regarder, sans faire le moindre geste et sans réagir plus que ça, même si ses joues avaient prit des couleurs.

- Gajil… Tu penses réellement que je pourrais te trahir ? Je ne suis pas comme ça. Je ne peux pas non plus te forcer à me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je t'assure que tu irais beaucoup mieux.

Gajil ne répondit pas. Devait-il baisser les armes et lui raconter son passé ? Il avait juré de ne plus s'attacher à personne, mais il devait le reconnaître, il n'y parvenait tout simplement pas avec elle. Elle était gentille et ouverte, mais il avait été tellement déçu par le passé qu'il l'empêchait de parler. Sa tête disait "non", son cœur disait "oui" alors qui devait-il écouter, sa raison ou ses sentiments ? Il se raidit en repensant à tout ce qu'il avait vécu et Levy dû le sentir car elle plaça ses mains dans son dos et se serra un peu plus contre lui. Et voila. Maintenant en plus de sa petite guerre intérieure, il avait l'impression que son cœur était tombé dans son ventre. Et qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait à rougir ainsi ? Il était le Dragon Slayer d'acier tout de même ! Finalement, il prit sa décision après de longues minutes de silence. Il inspira et expira doucement, et finit par tout lâcher en bloc.

Il était né dans un petit village perdu dans la campagne, où les gens avaient la particularité de détester tout ce qui touchait à la magie. Autant dire que la vie était dure. Tout allait bien, jusqu'au jour ou la magie se développa chez Gajil. Il devait avoir sept ans à l'époque. Bien sûr, il ne la maitrisait pas et elle enveloppait juste son corps avec un halo de lumière quand il ressentait des émotions violentes, mais ça suffisait à faire fuir les enfants et provoquer le dégout des adultes. Ses parents et même ses anciens amis ne lui parlaient plus. Lui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal, il n'y pouvait rien, il était né comme ça. Pourquoi n'arrivait-on plus à l'accepter juste parce qu'il émettait un petit rayon de lumière ? Résigné à ce qu'on l'évite, il passait ses journées tout seul, rentrant tard le soir et se levant tôt pour ne pas affronter le regard de ses parents. Dans son village, la magie était considérée comme malsaine, pervertissant l'âme de celui qui la possède. C'est de là que lui vint son surnom de "Kurogane". Il était un démon, il ne fallait pas l'approcher.

Mais cela s'aggrava le jour ou il fit malencontreusement exploser un verre et sa table chez lui parce qu'il était triste et dépressif à force de rester seul. Et dans ce petit incident, il blessa ses parents, même si ce n'était rien de grave. Une coupure ça se soigne… Mais aussitôt ils le jetèrent à la porte, craignant que la prochaine fois il ne fasse exploser quelque chose de plus gros (la maison ou le village) où pire, ne tue quelqu'un. Ils ne voulaient pas en être responsables, eux aussi étaient assez critiqués comme ça pour avoir mis au monde un magicien. Ce petit incident finit de convaincre les villageois qu'il était dangereux, et maintenant ils lui balançaient ce qui leur passait par la main lorsque Gajil revenait au village supplier ses parents de le reprendre. Pourquoi personne ne l'aimait ? Pourquoi était-il si différent ? Lui voulait juste des amis, des gens avec qui s'amuser, des parents pour le prendre dans ses bras… mais la seule chose qu'il recevait des autres étaient soit des cailloux, des balais, des chaises, des pots de fleur, des insultes… la dernière fois, on lui avait même balancé un couteau et un chat!

Il s'était installé un peu en dehors de la ville, près d'une rivière. Il avait de quoi se nourrir, un garçon lui ramenait à manger. Sans doute le seul qui le supportait et qui lui parlait. Gajil avait neufs ans à cet époque, et lui en avait un de plus. Il s'appelait Riko. Au bout d'un moment, ils finirent par devenir très proches. Après tout, c'était son seul ami, son confident. Il n'avait pas peur de ce que les gens pensaient, c'était un rebelle et il le prouvait. Ils devinrent vite inséparables, trainant toujours ensemble et faisant les quatre cent coups en effrayant les plus jeunes et en provoquant les ados. Mais Gajil avait peur. Il avait peur d'être rejeté à nouveau, peur de perdre le seul ami qu'il avait. Alors il faisait tout son possible pour le garder, quitte à s'aplatir complètement devant lui, même s'il n'aimait pas spécialement cela.

Cependant, il finit par tomber encore plus bas qu'il ne l'était déjà…

Riko avait réussi, par il ne sait quel moyen, à provoquer une bande de brigands qui lui avaient volé ses affaires. Et comme un idiot Gajil s'en mêla. Il les poursuivit sans relâche et tout seul, bien décidé à reprendre ce qu'ils avaient volé. Lui qui n'était même pas capable de lancer un fichu sort, contre cinq voleurs expérimentés et armés jusqu'au dents. Autant dire que son plan " je récupère les affaires de mon copain, j'explose les méchants et tout va s'arranger" ne marcha pas du tout. Il se fit tabasser royalement et laisser pour mort. D'ailleurs il l'était à moitié, complètement assommé et saignant de partout. Finalement, il réussit par il ne sait qu'elle volonté à revenir où il vivait et à se soigner du mieux qu'il put. Cela dura une semaine avant qu'il puisse à nouveau se déplacer correctement. Pendant ce temps là, Riko n'était pas venu une seule fois, sans doute le pensait-il mort puisqu'il ne l'avait pas vu revenir. Gajil ne savait pas s'il devait aller le voir et lui dire qu'il avait échoué ou rester ici. Il aurait mieux fait de choisir la seconde option… Lorsqu'il le retrouva enfin, il lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé. Bien sûr, il ne s'attendait pas à un gros câlin de son ami, mais au moins à un remerciement pour avoir essayé. Bon Dieu qu'il se faisait des idées. Au lieu de ça, Riko l'engueula copieusement, le traitant de faible et de minable à tout bout de champ.

"Finalement tu n'es pas différent des autres, ce que je veux c'est quelqu'un de fort et qui fera ce que je lui demande, pas un minable comme toi, même pas capable de battre trois-quatre bandits… Tu n'as donc pas encore compris que j'avais juste besoin de toi pour dissuader tous ceux qui voulaient se frotter à moi ?

Il se prit tout cela en pleine figure, n'en revenant pas. Il ne connaissait plus son ami. Non d'ailleurs il venait de dire qu'il ne l'était plus. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait, après tout ce qu'il avait enduré, il se faisait encore rejeter ? Alors tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, tout ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble, c'était du vent ? Il avait mal, trop mal, il voulait juste que cette douleur disparaisse, quitte à mourir, de toute façon il était prêt à parier maintenant que la mort elle-même allait le rejeter aussi.

Alors, le cœur brisé et l'âme déchirée, il s'enfuit. Où ? Il n'en savait rien mais il devait partir le plus loin possible. Mais finalement, ailleurs ou chez lui, c'était pareil. Il avait un aspect tellement misérable et bizarre avec ses cheveux longs qu'il ne coupait pas, que personne ne voulait de lui. Qu'avait-il fait au monde pour se faire rejeter ainsi ? Il avait beau chercher dans son passé ce qu'il avait fait de mal, il ne comprenait pas. Et puis il commençait à en avoir assez. Assez de souffrir, assez d'être seul. Si c'était possible, il aurait tout donné pour changer cela.

Ce qui arriva un beau jour. Gajil marchait dans une forêt, ignorant s'il tournait en rond ou pas. Et il s'en fichait d'ailleurs. Peu lui importait où il était, du moment qu'il restait seul. Il avait finalement compris : même si cela lui faisait mal de rester seul, c'était toujours mieux que de s'attacher au gens et de souffrir encore plus par la suite. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas le gros rocher noir devant lui et se le prit en pleine tête. Sous le choc, il tomba par terre sur les fesses et bizarrement entendit un drôle de bruit. Le rocher dans lequel il était rentré avait sonné comme si le gosse avait shooté dans un morceau de métal. Et puis… il était grand quand même le caillou. Se frottant doucement le front et le derrière, il releva la tête pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le museau d'un dragon. Sa mâchoire se mit à pendouiller mollement et si vous me trouvez quelqu'un qui arrive à écarquiller les yeux comme lui à ce moment, vous m'appelez. Il se sentait mou du genou, tout à coup. En même temps c'était sans doute normal, il avait exactement la taille de l'œil rouge qui le fixait. Autant dire que le reste était impressionnant. Ce dragon, c'était Metallicana. Il enseigna la magie à Gajil et lui apprit à contrôler ses émotions. Même s'il se montrait très dur et restait froid et distant vis-à-vis du garçon, celui-ci ne pouvait s'empêcher de le considérer comme son père, bien qu'il se soit juré de ne plus aimer personne. C'était l'exception, pensait-il. Et puis, il admirait le dragon, capable de ne rien ressentir, ou du moins de ne rien laisser paraitre, il voulait être comme ça aussi. Par moment, cela le rendait triste qu'il ne lui rende pas son amour, mais au final les épreuves qu'il avait subies l'avaient tellement habitué qu'il laissait ses émotions de coté et tâchait de travailler sérieusement pour devenir plus fort. Tout allait bien, jusqu'au jour ou Metallicana disparut. Gajil ne sut jamais si c'était volontaire ou non de sa part, mais il s'en fichait. Il s'était de nouveau attaché, et encore une fois, se retrouvait seul. Cette fois il en avait assez. Peu lui importait la raison de sa disparition, il souffrait à nouveau et il lui en voulait pour ça. Il s'en voulait aussi, c'était de sa faute, il n'avait rien appris de ses erreurs et avait chéri le dragon, sachant très bien ce qu'il risquait. Maintenant, il ne serai plus jamais blessé. Non. Plus jamais."

Après qu'il eut terminé, le silence s'installa entre les deux mages. Gajil ne bougeait pas, dur comme la pierre, et il serrait les poings tellement fort que le sang en coulait à nouveau. Levy, elle, ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle était vraiment surprise et ne s'attendait pas à ce que le Dragon Slayer ait un passé aussi troublé. Elle le comprenait mieux maintenant. Lentement, elle desserra ses doigts crispés et prit la main du mage dans la sienne.

- Gajil… commença-t-elle avec une petite voix en serrant sa main.

- Ah, c'est bon, me prends pas en pitié, c'est bien la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin. Râla-t-il, agacé.

- Merci de m'en avoir parlé...

- Tss.

- Ca va mieux non ? Elle lui sourit d'une façon si adorable qu'il sentit son cœur s'emballer à nouveau.

Pour une fois, les lèvres du Dragon Slayer s'écartèrent légèrement vers le haut, dévoilant un petit sourire en coin très mignon et il prononça une phrase qu'il n'aurait sans doute jamais dite auparavant. Sa fierté en prit un coup.

- … Ouais… merci.

La jeune fille rougit et détourna le regard vers la fenêtre où elle aperçut quelque chose de suspect.

- Gajil ? C'est quoi ça ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant le Shikigami qui s'était posé innocemment sur le rebord juste avant. Innocemment hein.

Ledit Gajil écarquilla les yeux et la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut "!"

- Rien du tout ! Il répondit trop précipitamment et d'une façon tout à fait suspecte.

- Tu ne sais pas mentir. La jeune fille lui sourit mais tendit quand même la main pour prendre la poupée en papier et la regarder de plus près. C'est un Shikigami non ? Depuis quand tu as ça ? Demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

- C'est quelqu'un qui me l'a passé.

- Qui ça ?

- Tu connais pas. Le Dragon Slayer transpirait à grosses gouttes maintenant.

- Au contraire, j'ai entendu parler de quelqu'un maitrisant ce genre de magie. Dis-moi qui c'est Gajil.

Le mage retira la main que la jeune fille tenait toujours, croisa les bras et regarda ailleurs avant de déclarer sombrement.

- Iwan. Il fait partie d'une guilde noire.

Levy sursauta effrayée soudain.

- Mais tu n'as pas accepté hein ?

- Non. J'ai dit que j'y réfléchissais.

La jeune fille poussa un imperceptible soupir soulagé puis le regarda sérieusement dans les yeux.

- Tu ne dois pas accepter Gajil. Ce n'est pas bien, tu ne te rachèteras pas comme ça. A Fairy Tail, on est une famille, on ne te laissera pas tomber tu sais.

- J'en suis pas si sûr, tu vois.

- En tous cas, moi je ne te laisserai pas tomber.

Le Dragon Slayer ne répondit pas, au contraire, il se raidit et lorsque la mage le sentit, elle fit de même. Avait-elle dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Elle leva la tête et vit qu'il avait une expression bizarre et que son nez frémissait. Aussitôt un frisson d'inquiétude parcourut son dos et elle demanda :

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Je crois… qu'on à de la visite. Non… t'as de la visite.

Levy se raidit et se leva brusquement avant d'ouvrir la porte et de passer une tête timide à l'extérieur. Vu l'état de Gajil, il ne ferait pas long feu si on venait encore lui chercher des noises. Cependant ce n'était pas des ennemis qui arrivaient. La mage au cheveux bleus écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle les reconnut. Franchement. Ils ne pouvaient pas tomber plus mal ces deux là.


	7. Décisions

Chapitre 7 ! Je pars en vacances bientôt, j'essayerai de poster les autres chapitres si j'y pense, mais avec l'écriture de ma nouvelle fanfic (pas encore postée) je n'ai plus énormément de temps pour venir sur le site malheureusement. Et puis, il faut l'avouer, mon cerveau est une passoire... Enfin. En cette belle soirée, voici votre chapitre ! Et encore merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, ça me fait chaud au coeur ! ^/^

**Chapitre 7: Décisions**

Levy soupira et fit signe à Gajil de rester tranquille pendant qu'elle discutait avec Jett et Droy qui venaient d'arriver. Ils avaient l'air complètement perdus et semblaient se demander si leur amie adorée était bien ici. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent une porte grincer puis claquer et qu'ils repèrent une tignasse bleue à quelques mètres. Aussitôt les deux mages se jetèrent sur la jeune fille qu'ils étreignirent avec force.

- Levy! Alors t'es là finalement, on t'as cherchée partout ! S'exclama Droy avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

- Tu nous à manqué! Contents de te voir! Ajouta Jett en la serrant dans ses bras.

- M-Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? Demanda la jeune fille qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça.

- Ben ça va faire une semaine que t'es partie, on s'inquiétait pas mal…

- Et puis on en avait marre de te laisser seule avec "lui".

- Il a un nom je vous rappelle. Et tout va très bien, il ne m'a rien fait et on s'entend plutôt bien. Répliqua-t-elle d'une voix légèrement froide. Elle pressentait l'engueulade.

Evidemment Levy ne parla pas du petit incident d'hier et regarda ses deux compagnons d'un air méfiant. D'ailleurs, eux la regardait comme si elle était devenue folle.

- C-Comment ça vous vous entendez "plutôt bien" ? Se hérissa soudain Droy, une moue énervée sur le visage.

- T'as oublié ce qu'il nous a fait ? Il t'a blessée et il a failli nous tuer, sans compter Lucy et Natsu ! Comment peux-tu bien t'entendre avec ce monstre ? Déjà qu'on n'était pas trop d'accord pour que t'aille le chercher hein! Laisse le donc là et rentre avec nous. Jett l'attrapa doucement par le bras, jusqu'à ce qu'un grognement l'interrompe dans son geste.

Aussitôt, tous les trois se tournèrent vers Gajil qui était finalement sorti et qui se tenait en face d'eux, les bras croisés et une expression indifférente sur le visage, même si son regard foudroya les nouveaux arrivants sur place. Presque immédiatement Jett et Droy eurent la réaction classique des mecs qui veulent se venger. Ils s'interposèrent entre la jeune fille et le Dragon Slayer, et tout dans leur attitude indiquait que si ce dernier faisait le moindre geste, ils lui sauteraient dessus.

- Vous parliez de moi non ? Permettez que "le monstre" s'incruste.

- Comme si on allait te laisser faire espèce de démon, ne t'approche plus d'elle!

- Et qu'est ce que vous compter faire ? Déjà la dernière fois vous n'avez même pas été fichus de la protéger correctement…

- Tu veux te battre ? Rugirent les deux garçons prêts à en découdre.

- STOP! Hurla Levy, qui décidément ne se faisait pas entendre autrement.

Elle poussa ses deux amis, marcha vers Gajil et se campa devant lui, les mains sur les hanches.

- Je t'avais demandé de ne pas sortir.

- Et tu penses p'tet que je vais me laisser insulter par ces faiblards ?

- C'est qui que tu traites de faiblards ? Tu t'es pas regardé! Cria Droy en sortant ses graines.

- Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre crétin ? Cette fois ils allaient s'affronter, tous les trois étaient en position d'attaque.

- Mais ça suffit! Calmez-vous maintenant! Jett, Droy, je n'ai pas l'intention de rentrer à Fairy Tail sans Gajil ! Quant à toi, Gajil, ne t'en mêle pas tu veux ? S'interposa Levy, rouge de colère.

Elle voulut pousser le Dragon Slayer pour le faire rentrer à l'intérieur, mais elle aurait pu tout aussi bien se retrouver contre un mur vu qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à le faire bouger. Le mage d'acier, lui, ricanait d'un air amusé en la voyant s'essouffler contre lui et même l'enlacer pour tenter désespérément de le faire bouger en tassant des montagnes de sable avec ses pieds. Malgré ça, il avait toujours les yeux rivés sur les deux amis de la jeune fille qui n'en revenaient pas de la voir aussi proche de lui.

- Gajil, rentre à l'intérieur.

- Levy recule, laisse nous finir cet enfoiré! S'interposa Jett qui n'appréciait pas tellement que son amie soit aussi proche du mage d'acier.

- Ouais et puis on veut pas de lui à Fairy Tail ! Après tout ce qu'ils nous à fait on devrait encore l'accepter parmi nous ? C'est hors de question! La guilde va passer pour quoi après ça ? Et on sera pas les seuls à réagir ainsi! Sérieux Levy, laisse donc ce mec ici, il n'en vaut pas la peine! Continua Droy en criant quasiment, ulcéré par l'attitude de son amie.

Presque aussitôt un grondement sourd fit trembler la poitrine du mage d'acier et une lueur mortelle traversa ses iris rouges. N'importe quel humain se serait déjà aplati devant ce regard, mais Jett et Droy faisaient face, même si de l'intérieur, ils se pissaient légèrement dessus.

- Gajil, s'il te plaît laisse moi régler ça. Gémit Levy en le poussant à nouveau.

Finalement, le Dragon Slayer obéit, se retourna et claqua l'ancienne porte de la maison avec violence. Le silence dura quelques instants jusqu'à ce que Levy se retourne brutalement vers Jett et Droy. Tous les deux sursautèrent et ouvrirent grands les yeux. La main de la jeune fille siffla l'air avant de terminer sa course avec un claquement sec, à deux reprises. Les deux garçons venaient de se faire baffer royalement. Chacun se tenait la joue et regardait la mage au cheveux bleus, complètement abasourdis et sonnés par son geste… Et par ses larmes aussi.

- Vous êtes vraiment des idiots finis! Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il ressent! Cria la mage au cheveux bleus.

- Hein ? De quoi ? Comment ça ? Répondirent les deux mages à l'unisson en se bouchant les oreilles. Quand Levy criait, il y avait une bonne raison et on le sentait passer.

- Vous ne savez pas par quoi il à du passer ! Vous ne le connaissez pas! Comment pouvez-vous le juger ainsi ? Vous venez de gâcher tout ce que j'avais réussi à mettre en place!

- On à rien gâché du tout! On s'en faisait juste pour toi ! Mais apparemment, toi tu t'en fiches de ce qu'on peut penser hein ? Du moment que t'as ce que tu veux ! Vu les décibels qui augmentaient en flèche, on ne tarderai pas à les entendre à l'autre bout du désert.

- Comment ça du moment que j'ai ce que je veux ? Mais j'ai jamais vu des crétins comme vous! Depuis le temps que je fais attention à votre petite personne, rien que pendant les missions! Et toutes les fois où je voulais dire quelque chose, mais par peur de vous blesser je ne disais rien ! Ca ne compte pas pour vous ?

- Ouais et bien sûr c'est maintenant que tu nous le dis! Regarde comment on se dispute à cause de l'autre monstre! Et toi tu voudrais encore qu'il intègre la guilde ? Mais jamais de la vie ! T'es devenue complètement timbrée! Il t'a ensorcelée ou quoi ?

- Ah ne commencez pas avec lui ! Il n'a rien fait! Et maintenant, ALLEZ VOUS EN!

Levy était montée tellement haut dans cette dernière phrase que les murs en vibrèrent. Là, ils étaient vraiment enragés.

…

Pendant que ces trois là se disputaient, Gajil s'était adossé au mur, les bras croisés. Il était tellement énervé et blessé au fond de lui qu'il ne les entendait même plus. Il lui avait fallu toute sa volonté pour ne pas se jeter sur eux après ce qu'ils lui avaient dit. Le sang battant à ses oreilles, il regardait le sol en tremblant. Qu'est ce qui l'empêchait de ressortir pour leur casser la tête ?

Il sursauta soudain en sentant quelque chose effleurer son visage et plissa les yeux, lorsque, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il vit le petit Shikigami voler devant lui.

- Haha. Très drôle. Non vraiment. Cesse donc de faire chier tu veux ? Faut toujours que tu viennes quand ça va pas. A croire que t'aimes ça. Grogna-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas cette fois, ce fut que la poupée lui sourit, et lui répondit.

_Tu vois ? Ils ne veulent pas de toi là-bas… Ils réagiront tous ainsi… Tu seras encore et toujours rejeté… Est-tu prêt à endurer cela une nouvelle fois ?_

Le Dragon Slayer ouvrit des yeux ronds, mais ne se laissa pas démonter pou autant et lui répondit d'une voix rauque.

- La ferme.

_Et pour Levy c'est exactement pareil… Elle a juste réussi à t'amadouer pour remplir sa mission et rentrer victorieuse… Elle cherche juste à te faire plier et lorsque tu entreras dans sa guilde, elle t'ignorera, t'évitera et tu seras à nouveau seul…_

- Non. Elle a dit qu'elle ne me laisserai pas.

_Elle mentait… Au fond de toi, tu le sais… Elle ne peut pas rester avec toi alors que tu as failli la tuer, regarde ses deux amis, eux ils ont raison… Elle joue le jeu, c'est tout. _

- C'est pas vrai.

_Tu sais que c'est vrai... Tu peux sentir ces choses là non ? Déjà lorsqu'elle est arrivée, tu ne lui faisais pas confiance justement parce qu'elle osait t'approcher… Si tu entres à Fairy Tail, on te jugera pour ce que tu as fait… On te critiquera… On ne te fera pas confiance… On te détestera… On voudra se venger… On t'écartera… _

- Tais-toi.

_Tandis que… Là d'où je viens… Le passé n'importe pas énormément parce que nous sommes habitués à côtoyer ce genre de choses… Gajil, tu es une créature de l'ombre, tu ne peux pas passer dans la lumière, c'est contre ta nature…_

- Mais je n'ai jamais voulu ça. Et je n'ai jamais voulu entrer dans une guilde noire.

_Réfléchis voyons… Phantom Lord, de par ses agissements n'était pas foncièrement différente d'une guilde clandestine… Comment pouvais-tu, à ce moment là, imaginer te trouver dans une guilde officielle avec toutes les horreurs que vous avez commises. Il faut t'y habituer… Tu as toujours été dans l'ombre… _

- Sauf que je regrette maintenant. Et je savais que c'était mal.

_Et ou sont passés tes désirs de vengeance ? …Ne souhaitais-tu pas prendre ta revanche sur Salamander no Natsu, et sur tous les autres, pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?... Ne m'oblige pas à employer la force pour te convaincre Gajil…_

…..

Au bout de quelques autres minutes de cris et d'insultes, Jett et Droy étaient finalement repartis. Et pas à contrecœur cette fois. Levy leur avait clairement demandé de foutre le camp, avec une seconde paire de claques en prime. Cette fois, le lien s'était brisé entre eux, et ils ne savaient pas s'ils pourraient un jour recoller les morceaux. Tout ça à cause de ce maudit Dragon Slayer…

La jeune mage au cheveux bleus s'en voulait aussi de son coté. Maintenant elle pleurait, et à cause de ce qu'elle avait dit, et à cause de ce qu'ils avaient dit. Les mots pouvaient parfois se montrer plus cruels et douloureux que les armes… Bien évidemment, elle pensait tout ce qu'elle leur avait crié, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de se détester pour le leur avoir dit ainsi. Enfin. Maintenant elle allait devoir réparer leurs erreurs, comme à chaque fois. En trainant des pieds elle fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers son chez-soi, les joues encore pleines de larmes. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est qu'elle allait encore pleurer.

Car lorsque Levy rentra à nouveau dans sa maison de fortune, elle eut une surprise à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas. Elle pensait retrouver Gajil, se remettre à discuter avec lui, oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais c'était impossible. Car la seule chose qui restait du Dragon Slayer était un petit mot posé sur le lit et une seule phrase écrite de sa main.

Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas venir, il vaudrait mieux que tu m'oublies… Pardonne-moi. Gajil.

Il était parti.


	8. Reviens !

Hey, hey ! Voila le chapitre 8 ! Savourez-le parce que je pars en vacances dans le Sud de la France demain ! à Bouloris pour être précise =P Et donc, je ne pourrais pas publier, malheureusement... Rendez-vous le 29 (ou le 30 ça dépends de l'heure à laquelle je rentre) pour le dernier chapitre ! Gros bisous et merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté ! je vous adore !

**Reviens!**

D'habitude Levy n'était pas du genre violente. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait et relisait le mot de Gajil, elle avait envie de frapper quelqu'un. Jett et Droy parce que c'était sans doute à cause d'eux que le Dragon Slayer était parti, et justement ce maudit mage d'acier qui venait de disparaitre en faisant un trou dans le mur pour ne pas avoir à passer par la porte et ainsi se faire remarquer! Oui, un trou dans le mur ! Et Levy avait hurlé tellement fort qu'elle n'avait rien entendu ! Cette fois elle était dans une colère noire, ça allait chauffer. Essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de la main, elle sortit en courant, suivant les légères traces de pas que son ami avait laissées dans le sable et en priant pour que le vent ne les efface pas.

Au bout de vingt minutes de course effrénée dans le sable et sous un soleil brulant, elle finit par l'apercevoir, marchant tranquillement au détour d'une dune.

- Gajil Redfox! Hurla-t-elle d'une voix qui ne laissait rien présager de bon en lui courant après.

… Etrange. Il était à quelques mètres et il ne l'avait pas entendue, ou alors il l'ignorait.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Reste là ! Pourquoi tu es parti ?

Elle lui sauta carrément sur le bras pour le tenir et l'empêcher de bouger, mais il réagit et se dégagea si brutalement qu'elle en tomba par terre, puis reprit sa route en silence.

- Hé! Réponds au moins quand je te parle! Idiot de Dragon !

Elle l'attrapa à la jambe et se fit trainer dans le sable pendant qu'il continuait à marcher. Ce n'était pas normal. D'habitude, il l'aurait remballée, insultée et l'aurait fait lâcher prise. Non, là, il faisait comme si elle n'était pas là.

- Hé ! Qu'est ce que tu as au juste ? Réponds-moi espèce de…

Elle s'interrompit lorsque la poupée en papier qu'elle avait aperçue ce matin se planta devant elle et plissa les yeux lorsque Gajil s'arrêta quasi en même temps.

_Ne t'a-t-il pas demandé de l'oublier ? Laisse le tranquille…_

- Depuis quand tu parles, le bout de papier ? Et je le laisse tranquille si je veux ! s'écria-t-elle en lâchant le Dragon Slayer et en se relevant.

Non. Ce n'était définitivement pas normal. Déjà, le fait qu'il lui écrive un mot était hautement improbable, normalement il serait parti comme ça et ne lui aurait rien laissé. Mais ce qui l'était encore moins, c'est que Gajil ne bougeait pas. N'importe qui aurait lancé au moins un regard, prononcé une parole, ici rien. Il fixait l'horizon, les yeux perdus dans la vague et n'avançait que lorsque la petite poupée était devant lui. Comme s'il n'était pas réellement connecté au monde qui l'entourait.

- Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? Grogna Levy en s'énervant un peu plus.

_Disons que j'ai du employer la manière forte pour le faire changer d'avis… Gajil est très têtu… Et avec tout ce que tu lui as rentré dans le crâne, il ne voulait plus changer d'avis… Mais moi, cela ne m'arrange pas du tout qu'il aille à Fairy Tail… Je fais cela pour son bien… Sur ce, tu m'excuseras mais nous avons encore pas mal de chemin à parcourir._

Le Shikigami reprit sa place devant le Dragon Slayer qui recommença à marcher, mais Levy était sur ses talons, fulminante de rage.

- Tu l'as possédé ? Cria-t-elle en montant dans les aigus.

_Tu commences à m'agacer jeune fille… Ne te méprends pas, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai cette forme que je ne peux pas te faire de mal… Laisse-nous avant que je ne m'énerve et que je fasse quelque chose de regrettable… Pour toi._

- Je m'en fiche ! Laisse le tranquille, il ne t'a rien demandé ! Et puis, il n'est pas d'accord ! De quel droit te permets-tu de lui faire ça hein ? Je te trouve bien hautain pour un simple morceau de feuille avec deux trois traits de couleur dessus !

_Gajil, tue-la._

- Qu-quoi ? S'écria Levy en saisissant sa plume.

Ce n'était pas ce petit bout de papier qui allait dicter sa loi, elle allait le faire disparaitre. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait jusqu'à ce que Gajil la jette dans le sable, son bras droit transformé en épée géante à quelques centimètres de son cou et son autre main tenant fermement ses poignets au dessus de sa tête.

- Gajil, couina soudain la jeune fille qui comprenait que tout n'allait pas se passer comme prévu.

Mais elle eut un déclic. Puisque le Shikigami qui possédait le Dragon Slayer, si elle le détruisait, Gajil reprendrait le contrôle. Et elle avait toujours sa plume. Elle plissa les yeux et écrivit le mot "Destruction" tant bien que mal. Et il se passa trois choses simultanément.

Premièrement, Gajil abaissa son bras.

Deuxièmement, Levy lança son mot dans la direction de la poupée en papier.

Troisièmement, le Shikigami se rendit compte de ce qu'elle faisait et lui balança à son tour un rayon de magie noire qui la frappa de plein fouet, la faisant hurler de douleur et tomber inconsciente.

….

Levy finit par reprendre conscience. Elle flottait en plein milieu d'un épais brouillard et ne distinguait rien. Elle avait mal, c'est tout ce qu'elle savait. Avant même qu'elle ne s'affole, une voix résonna au loin dans son esprit.

"Levy !"

Elle connaissait cette voix. Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom ou une image dessus, mais elle la connaissait.

"Bon sang Levy ! Tiens le coup merde !"

Pas joli, joli le dernier mot. Pourquoi cette voix lui criait-elle après ? Elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir. Puis soudain elle sentit qu'on la secouait violemment et prit conscience qu'elle avait un corps quelque part qui l'attendait. Et elle émergea.

…..

La jeune fille ouvrit difficilement les yeux et les plissa pour qu'ils s'habituent à la luminosité éclatante, croisant alors un regard rouge particulièrement soulagé au dessus d'elle.

- Ouf, t'es vivante ! Soupira Gajil qui la tenait dans ses bras.

Et elle se souvint. La dispute, lui qui était parti, le Shikigami. Lentement, elle serra le poing, et sans plus de manières le balança dans la figure de son ami. Elle réussit elle ne sait comment à se faire sacrément mal la main, mais au moins, elle eut la satisfaction de voir le Dragon reculer et s'écrouler dans le sable. Ignorant son corps douloureux, elle se jeta sur lui et se mit à l'engueuler copieusement en l'attrapant par le col de son manteau.

- ESPECE DE CRETIN ! QU'EST-CE QUI T'A PRIS DE FAIRE CA ? TU N'AS PAS IDEE DU SOUCI QUE JE ME SUIS FAIT ! COMME SI J'AVAIS BESOIN DE CA APRES CE QU'IL S'EST PASSE !

Gajil, lui, était un peu sonné. Déjà parce qu'elle l'avait frappé, puis parce qu'elle était à califourchon sur lui dans le sable, ensuite parce qu'elle hurlait et avait réussi à prononcer sa phrase d'une seule traite.

Par contre, Levy continuait, elle hurlait encore et encore, le traitant d'idiot à tout bout de champ, les larmes aux yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente sa tête tourner et se calme légèrement. C'est seulement à ce moment qu'elle remarqua le regard du mage d'acier. Un regard qu'elle n'aimait pas, qu'elle ne voulait plus voir sur son visage. Il fixait son cou, et avait un air à la fois horrifié et coupable.

- Je voulais plus te faire mal. Murmura-t-il, la faisant se stopper net dans ses cris.

C'est seulement à ce moment là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle saignait parce qu'il l'avait coupée au niveau du cou. Rien de grave, mais ça piquait quand même. Elle sursauta d'abord, puis lui sourit gentiment.

- Ca ? Ce n'est rien. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, je ne t'en veux pas, tu ne savais pas ce que tu faisais… Au fait, il est passé où ce maudit bout de papier ?

- Tu l'as envoyé en enfer je crois, déclara Gajil d'une voix neutre en tournant la tête vers sa droite ou reposait un petit tas de cendres.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Bah, il t'a shooté, tu l'as shooté en même temps et je t'ai pas tuée.

- Non pas ça, encore avant, quand tu es parti. La voix de la jeune fille se fit un peu plus menaçante, signifiant qu'il valait mieux donner une réponse convaincante.

- Il m'a dit que tu mentais, que tu avais fait tout ça juste pour toi et que je ne devais pas entrer à Fairy Tail… A peu de choses près. Mais je… Je ne l'ai pas cru. Et après je me rappelle pas, c'était le noir total. Expliqua-t-il en regardant partout sauf dans la direction de la jeune fille.

- Alors… Tu m'as fait confiance ? S'étonna la jeune fille, sentant ses yeux redevenir humides.

Il hocha simplement la tête et la jeune fille se jeta à son cou.

- Eh ! Calme-toi ! Arrête, enlève-toi! Cria-t-il en se débattant.

Elle obéit avec un grand sourire, se leva, se dirigea soudain vers ce qui restait du Shikigami, et entreprit de sauter vigoureusement sur les cendres avec une joie non dissimulée et un rire fou, tout cela sous les yeux exorbités de son compagnon qui se demandait si elle n'avait pas été frappée trop fort.

Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes ils repartirent à nouveau en direction de la ville, Levy grimaçant parce qu'elle avait mal et Gajil se massant le nez parce qu'elle lui avait collé un pain à cet endroit et qu'il avait mal aussi. Et finalement, ce dernier avait accepté de rejoindre Fairy Tail et avait reçu un petit bisou sur la joue et un gros morceau d'acier tout neuf et tout beau de la part de la jeune fille. Il avait peut-être fallu une semaine pour le convaincre, mais ils ne s'étaient pas ennuyés ! Cependant, le meilleur était encore à venir…


	9. Une nouvelle routine

Héhé je suis de retour tout le monde ! Comme promis, voila le dernier chapitre, après une semaine d'attente ! ^^ Je sais, je vais gâcher le plaisir mais mieux vaut prévenir : y'a un petit lime à la fin =P Et ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai pas fini de publier, j'ai encore une ou deux histoires en réserve ! On se voit dans pas longtemps pour la prochaine ;) Merci pour vos commentaires ! C'est eux qui m'aident à continuer, je vous adore ! 3

**Une nouvelle routine.**

La fin de la journée approchait à Fairy Tail et la guilde était pleine de monde. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'ambiance, même si Natsu, Grey, Lucy et Erza étaient présents, ainsi que d'autres mages tout aussi turbulents. Jett et Droy étaient là aussi, mais ils boudaient dans un coin depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés avec une joue rouge et enflée chacun. Au vu de l'aura meurtrière qui les entourait, les mages ne leur avaient rien demandé, même si leur curiosité était grimpée en flèche et qu'ils ne cessaient de se demander ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Heureusement pour eux, ils n'allaient plus se poser bien longtemps ce genre de questions. Tout d'un coup, le calme de la guilde fut brisé par Levy passant la porte et trainant tant bien que mal Gajil derrière elle. Oui vous m'avez bien entendue, elle le trainait par terre. En apercevant la guilde, le Dragon Slayer s'était finalement ravisé de moitié et avait fait demi-tour, plus sûr du tout de ce qu'il voulait et même si la jeune fille l'avait rattrapé, elle avait ensuite dû l'attacher et le ficeler avec une corde qu'elle avait créé pour le faire revenir de force. Donc, Levy entra à Fairy Tail, tirant Gajil derrière elle tandis que ce dernier mâchouillait les cordes et tentait de se libérer en grognant des insultes qui aurait fait pâlir un délinquant, sans pour autant se rendre compte qu'en fait, il s'empêtrait encore plus dans ses liens. Soudain, il se rendit compte que la mage au cheveux bleus avait réussi son coup et se mit à hurler n'importe quoi pendant qu'elle traversait la salle sous les yeux abasourdis des mages présents.

- J'VEUX PAS ! VOUS POUVEZ PAS ME FORCER ! C'EST UNE VIOLATION DE LA LIBERTÉ INDIVIDUELLE ! J'AI DES DROITS ! JE VAIS VOUS TRAINER EN JUSTICE POUR ABUS DE POUVOIR ! JE VEUX PAS !

Exténuée, la jeune fille s'assit au comptoir, devant Mirajane et à coté de Makarov qui contemplait le phénomène qu'elle lui avait amené en se frottant le menton.

- Et bien, je pensais pas le revoir de sitôt cet énergumène. Déclara-t-il en remerciant Levy d'un regard alors qu'elle lui répondait par un sourire vaguement gêné.

- ÉNERGUMÈNE TOI- MÊME VIEUX FOU ! J'SUIS PAS D'ACCORD ! VOUS AVEZ PAS LE DROIT !

- Mais oui, mais oui.

- MAIS IL M'ECOUTE MÊME PAS !

Le reste se noyait dans un flot de paroles incompréhensibles d'où sortait parfois quelques insultes, et finalement il se tût et se mit à bouder, toujours attaché, même si maintenant on avait plus l'impression qu'il était emprisonné dans un filet de pêche tellement il s'était débattu. Soudain Jubia s'approcha de lui avec un grand sourire et déclara:

- Bonjour Gajil, Jubia est contente de te revoir.

Le Dragon Slayer, toujours fâché et gêné par tous ces regards qui étaient posés sur lui grogna simplement un "gna, gna, gna" et lui tourna le dos du mieux qu'il put en croisant les bras. Jubia se retourna, même pas vexée. Elle était habituée, c'était sa manière de répondre sans montrer ses sentiments. Mais l'ambiance finit vite par dégénérer lorsque Natsu, assis avec Lucy, Grey, Happy, Erza et d'autres mages, balança soudain:

- Et ben, même emprisonné il grogne l'animal ! Il changera jamais !

Peut-être l'avait il juste dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais à peine eut-il entendu ces mots que Gajil se releva tant bien que mal sur un pied, prit la première chose qui lui passait par la main sur le comptoir – c'est-à-dire un verre- et le balança violemment dans la direction de Natsu tout en s'écrasant au sol lui-même à cause de la corde. Le mage au cheveux roses se prit le verre en pleine poire. Une chose en entrainant une autre, la tête du Dragon Slayer de feu partit en arrière, aussitôt suivie de son corps et il s'étala contre Grey, qui lui-même tomba en se raccrochant à Erza avant de s'écrouler sur Jubia qui ne le quittait plus. La mage en armure qui savourait un délicieux gâteau à la fraise, le vit soudain s'envoler gracieusement à travers la salle pour atterrir sur le pantalon d'Elfman qui se mit à hurler, fracassant par mégarde le tonneau d'alcool de Cana, juste à coté de lui, la trempant elle et Macao. Et la bagarre commença. Gajil s'en fichait lui : il était encore et toujours occupé à défaire ses nœuds et à grogner.

- J'ai pas envie de les arrêter pour le moment. Râla soudain Makarov en sautant du comptoir et en attrapant Gajil par le col. Toi, tu viens avec moi, on à beaucoup de choses à se dire.

- JE VEUX PAS ! LAISSEZ-MOI ! Braillait le mage d'acier pendant qu'il se faisait doucement traîner vers le bureau du vieux mage.

Au moment de passer la porte, il mordit violemment dans le mur séparant les deux salles, bien décidé à prouver qu'il ne voulait pas obéir, mais finit par lâcher lorsque le maître de Fairy Tail lui tira l'oreille d'un air courroucé, avant des les enfermer tous les deux à l'intérieur. A ce moment là, Levy oscillait entre le rire et la réprobation.

- Et bien, on ne s'ennuiera sans doute pas avec lui, sourit Mirajane qui avait observé la scène tout en esquivant les projectiles.

Levy hocha simplement la tête. Tout ce raffut lui donnait mal au crâne, elle n'était plus habituée après une semaine passée dans un désert calme et silencieux. Et puis, elle avait marché toute la journée, maintenant elle souhaitait juste rentrer à Fairy Hills, prendre un bon bain, lire et se coucher. Cependant elle allait encore devoir attendre un peu, vu que Jett et Droy venaient de se planter en face d'elle. A regarder leur têtes, ils vivaient le pire cauchemar de leur vie, mais malgré ça ils paraissaient heureux de revoir la jeune fille. Un silence gêné s'installa entre les trois mages, que Jett finit par briser en regardant le sol.

- Content que tu sois rentrée.

Droy acquiesça simplement, en admirant ses chaussures lui aussi.

- Je pense qu'on à beaucoup de choses à se dire. On s'est laissés emporter tous les trois, chacun à sa part de responsabilité là dedans, déclara la jeune fille d'un ton qu'elle voulait neutre mais grave tout de même. Mais ça vous dérange si on règle tout ça demain ? Je suis vraiment fatiguée, je pense que je vais rentrer.

- D'accord, soupirèrent les deux mages.

Ils n'avaient pas envie de se disputer à nouveau, autant obtempérer et attendre le lendemain. La jeune fille sourit et les enlaça brièvement avant de ramper pour sortir parce que les tables et les chaises se mettaient à voler dans tout les sens. Elle faillit se faire écraser par Elfman, puis par Nab que Natsu avaient fait valser. Après quelques autres frayeurs, elle réussit à se faufiler à l'extérieur, et se dirigea immédiatement vers Fairy Hills pendant que la lune commençait à se lever. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle et Gajil étaient rentrés aussi tard.

Après avoir mangé son dîner et rangé les affaires qu'elle avait emmenées, la jeune fille se dirigea vers la salle de bain en traînant des pieds. Elle avait l'impression que son corps était en plomb après avoir marché toute la journée puis avoir traîné un Dragon Slayer jusqu'à sa guilde.

...

Alors que Levy sortait de la salle de bain, les cheveux humides et vêtue d'une simple chemise de nuit, une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien se fit entendre.

- Sympa ta chambre. Pour un peu, j'me serais cru dans une bibliothèque.

Elle cria et recula contre le mur en voyant Gajil, nonchalamment couché en travers de son lit et particulièrement ravi de son effet. Cependant, au bout de cinq minutes passées à se remettre et avant qu'elle ne puisse l'engueuler, on toqua à la porte et les deux mages se raidirent en entendant la voix d'Erza.

- Levy tout vas bien ? Je t'ai entendue crier, il y a un problème ?

Aussitôt la jeune fille écarquilla les yeux et fit signe au Dragon de se cacher sous le lit. Bien que son sourire fasse place à une moue réprobatrice, il obtempéra en grognant lorsqu'il vit la tête de son amie. Levy alla ouvrir mais ne laissa passer que sa tête dans l'entrebâillure.

- Bonsoir Erza, dit-elle en feignant la surprise.

- Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tout le dortoir à du t'entendre crier.

- Ce n'est rien ! Une pile de livres qui à failli me tomber dessus ! Je suis en train de ranger un peu, et certains livres sont en équilibre… disons… instable. Mais rassure-toi, tout va bien !

Elle commençait à rire nerveusement. Non seulement elle n'était pas sûre que la mage au cheveux rouges croie à son bobard, mais en plus si elle découvrait qu'elle cachait Gajil dans sa chambre… Les ragots allaient se multiplier mais en plus elle aurait droit à une bonne engueulade pour avoir transgressé les règles du dortoir. Mais finalement la chevalière s'en alla sans demander son reste et Levy poussa un immense soupir soulagé. Ensuite elle ferma la porte à double tour et se baissa pour faire signe au Dragon Slayer de sortir. Sans un mot, il s'extirpa tant bien que mal de sa cachette exigüe, des moutons de poussière dans les cheveux et se rassit sans la moindre gêne sur son lit.

- Ca te dérangerai de m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai du me planquer ? Râla-t-il en s'époussetant.

- Les garçons n'ont pas le droit de venir ici. Tu aurais passé un sale quart d'heure si Erza t'avais remarqué, expliqua Levy en s'asseyant à coté de lui.

- M'en fous, je la bats quand tu veux !

- Comment es-tu arrivé ici ?

- La fenêtre était ouverte.

Le silence s'installa brièvement puis la mage au cheveux bleus reprit la parole, vaguement troublée.

- Pourquoi tu es venu ?

- Pour trois raisons. La première c'est que le vieux débris m'a demandé de faire un truc pour lui, et que donc je serai pas là demain et les jours qui suivront. J'veux pas que tu t'imagines que je me suis cassé à nouveau. Et la deuxième, c'est que j'ai pas envie de dormir dans la rue. Même pas eu le temps d'regarder pour un apart' à cause de l'autre fou.

- Et donc tu viens directement chez moi ? Et puis, qu'est ce que tu as à faire exactement ? Demanda la jeune fille, rendue curieuse par son ton mystérieux.

- Secret. Pas le droit de le dire. Il lui tira la langue et un grand sourire sadique s'afficha sur son visage.

-… D'accord. Elle était légèrement déçue, mais n'allait pas insister. Et la troisième raison ?

Là, Gajil eut une réaction bizarre. Il rosit légèrement et se mit à regarder par la fenêtre.

- Nan oublie. C'est trois fois rien.

- Si c'est trois fois rien, c'est quand même quelque chose, plaisanta la jeune fille en se rapprochant de lui. Allez, tu peux me le dire.

Il attendit quelques minutes et se tourna finalement vers elle, un air indécis se lisant dans ses yeux.

- C'est juste que je voulais te rendre la pareille. Déclara-t-il.

Mais au-delà de cette phrase, Levy perçut autre chose. De la gêne. Oui, c'était ça, il évitait son regard et ses joues s'étaient colorées. Mais à vrai dire, elle était un peu perdue.

- Me rendre la pareille ? Pourquoi donc ?

A nouveau le Dragon Slayer ne répondit rien et la dévisagea longuement, avant de se rapprocher et d'effleurer les lèvres de la jeune fille en douceur. Levy sursauta au début mais ne se dégagea pas et lui répondit, l'incitant à continuer, le cœur battant et les joues chauffées au fer rouge. Doucement Gajil caressa sa cuisse avant de remonter vers sa taille et il la coucha sur le lit, sans rompre son baiser pendant qu'elle passait ses mains derrière sa nuque. Ils se séparèrent lentement, mais restèrent dans la même position, le visage à quelques centimètres de l'autre et la respiration haletante.

- Est-ce que c'est à mon tour de m'énerver et d'aller casser des maisons ? Demanda Levy en caressant doucement la joue du mage d'acier.

- Comme si j'allais te laisser repartir maintenant, ricana-t-il.

- Et puis je croyais que tu ne voulais plus t'attacher à personne…

- On va dire que t'es l'exception. Pourquoi ça te plaît pas ? Pourtant c'est toi qui as commencé.

- Bien sûr que si, ça me plaît beaucoup trop même.

Elle sourit et embrassa doucement son nez avant de passer à ses lèvres. Gajil passa délicatement ses mains dans le dos de la jeune fille, la serrant contre lui pendant qu'il lui embrassait le cou, la faisant soupirer. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça. Ce sentiment de chaleur dans tout son corps et cette attraction irrémédiable envers quelqu'un d'autre. D'un coté, cela l'inquiétait légèrement, mais de l'autre, il en savourait chaque moment. Il se sentait plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il n'était plus seul, il avait Levy maintenant, et il l'aimait tellement qu'il avait l'impression que ses sentiments allaient le faire exploser et qu'il allait ensuite s'envoler attraper des étoiles. Lentement ses mains remontèrent, caressèrent sa joue avant de fourrager dans ses cheveux encore humides. Levy elle aussi se mit à bouger, et contrairement au mage d'acier, ses mains descendirent, s'agrippant au col de son manteau avant de commencer à l'enlever fébrilement. Tous les deux avaient des papillons dans le ventre. Ils en voulaient plus d'un coup. Oui, ils connaissaient le dicton : "jamais le premier soir" mais ils n'en avaient rien à faire. Lorsque Gajil fut enfin à moitié déshabillé au dessus d'elle, Levy se mit à palper les muscles de son torse, aussi doucement que timidement, avant de passer dans ses cheveux noirs à une main, l'autre caressant doucement son dos pendant qu'elle gémissait son prénom. A son tour le Dragon Slayer passa sa main sous la chemise de nuit de la jeune fille, effleurant doucement son ventre, remontant une fois trop haut, ou descendant une fois trop bas et la faisant se cabrer contre lui. Mais au bout d'un moment, il s'interrompit quand même et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Tu veux continuer ou on en reste là ?

- Je pense… que je suis prête… à continuer.

Levy haletait pendant qu'il lui mordillait sauvagement le cou, conservant tout de même une certaine douceur. Puis il se redressa soudain, saisit la couverture derrière lui avec un sourire pervers et sadique et la jeta au dessus d'eux avant de reprendre ce qu'ils avaient commencé.

Levy ouvrit doucement les yeux, sentant un doux rayon de soleil éclairer son visage, mais elle ne se leva pas. Elle savait qui ronflait en dessous d'elle mais ne put s'empêcher de vérifier puis de sourire en voyant Gajil, la bouche ouverte, la tête enfoncée entre deux coussins et les cheveux partant dans tous les sens. Elle se releva doucement mais au même moment le Dragon Slayer grogna et passa une main derrière sa taille pour la faire revenir contre lui.

- Coucou Gajil. Bien dormi ? Demanda la jeune fille avec un grand sourire.

- Veux pas m'lever. Reste là. Grogna-t-il.

Levy sourit mais obéit. Elle posa sa tête contre son torse, caressa doucement ses cheveux et faillit s'étouffer de rire lorsqu'elle entendit Gajil émettre un drôle de bruit qui ressemblait à un ronronnement. Soudain elle remarqua quelque chose d'étrange en observant sa chambre. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant sa chemise de nuit en haut d'une étagère, son soutien-gorge sur la poignée de la porte et pire que tout, sa culotte accrochée à une branche du grand chêne qu'on apercevait depuis la fenêtre.

- Gajil, tu n'étais pas obligé de balancer mes vêtements ! Soupira la jeune fille en se demandant comment elle pourrait bien les récupérer.

- Y m'énervaient.

Après encore quelques minutes passées à se câliner, ils se levèrent quand même à contrecœur et se préparèrent à partir. Une tâche qui ne fut pas facile, étant donné que le Dragon Slayer devait passer inaperçu et faillit tomber respectivement de la fenêtre, puis de l'arbre où il était allé chercher la jolie culotte rose de sa belle. Ensuite ils firent un bout de chemin jusqu'à la guilde ensemble, même si le mage d'acier hésitait encore à lui prendre la main. Ils s'arrêtèrent sous l'arbre Sola, dans le parc Sud de Magnoria et Levy l'embrassa une dernière fois, tâchant de faire durer ce moment aussi longtemps que possible jusqu'à ce qu'ils se séparent et se dirigent chacun de leur coté, non sans se lancer des regards et de petits signes de la main. La jeune fille se sentait heureuse aujourd'hui, elle sautillait gaiement, un énorme sourire plaqué sur son visage, même si d'un autre coté, elle était triste que le Dragon Slayer ne soit pas là pour en profiter avec elle. Cependant sa promesse lui revint soudain en mémoire alors qu'elle passait la porte de l'auberge. Elle allait devoir s'expliquer avec Jett et Droy, mais soudain elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait une nouvelle en plus à leur dire, et que ça n'allait pas forcément arranger les choses.


End file.
